


Отбойное течение

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Discrepancy, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Цукишима Кей собирает книги и ножи, он любит готовить и часто не спит по ночам. Цукишима Кей не убивает животных и детей, поэтому не считает себя психопатом. Куроо Тецуро превращает свое безумное увлечение маньяками и серийными убийцами в работу. И, наверное, зря.





	Отбойное течение

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды krtsk на SW 4.0  
> Иллюстрация-диалог к тексту [от Эмпорио](https://vk.com/emporio02280) <3  
> [иллюстрация от @reidvest](https://twitter.com/Marchela_n/status/1128906865356804096)  
> [коллаж от меня](https://i.imgur.com/PQV6WB3.jpg)  
> [арт от меня](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DzjTkZtWkAEZdfX.jpg)

Двери в круглосуточный магазин неслышно раздвигаются, и Куроо заходит из ночной прохлады в светлое помещение с парой поздних покупателей и сонным кассиром за прилавком. Он устало плетется к печи, в которой за стеклом крутятся обдаваемые жаром булочки, и долго выбирает между куриной и овощной начинкой, пока взгляд не цепляет что-то мимолетно знакомое.

Куроо оборачивается и видит подошедшего к холодильнику с напитками высокого мужчину. Тот переводит взгляд с одной бутылки газировки на другую, множество цветных этикеток на витрине отражаются в его очках и складываются в мозаику. Короткие, вьющиеся крупной волной волосы неряшливо торчат во все стороны. Куроо привык видеть их уложенными, намазанными гелем, с четким пробором слева, и сейчас теряется в догадках, как одна только прическа может сотворить с человеком такие метаморфозы? Превратить из беспринципного жестокого убийцы в сонного домашнего мальчика.

Беспринципный жестокий убийца открывает холодильник и достает бутылку молочного чая, когда будто чувствует на себе чужой взгляд и оборачивается.

Они с минуту молча стоят и смотрят друг на друга как в дешевой мелодраме, пока кассир не интересуется у Куроо:

― Выбрали что-нибудь?

И это срабатывает как стартовый сигнал. Цукишима швыряет бутылку, и та метко летит над полками в закрывшего голову руками Куроо. Он хватает со стойки первую попавшуюся вещь, которой оказывается флакон с интимной смазкой, бросает в ответ и сам тут же валится между стеллажами с чипсами и зефиром, потому что Цукишима не скован правилами законопорядка и носит при себе пистолет. Кассир с криком падает за стойку, когда в место, где только что стоял Куроо, врезается несколько пуль.

Куроо замирает на полу и прислушивается, но кроме пары стонущих от страха людей ничего не слышит. Приходится чуть приподнять голову и найти висящее в углу обзорное зеркало. Цукишима там же, где и был: у витрины с водой, стоит на колене, скрываясь за стеллажом с чипсами, в руке неизменный черный хеклер кох. Он оборачивается к зеркалу и смотрит прямо на Куроо, поднимает в другой руке банку смазки и громко спрашивает:

― Это призыв к перемирию?

Куроо скрипит зубами от напряжения и скалится в зеркало. В магазине кроме него трое гражданских, но вряд ли Цукишиму это волнует.

― Давай ты уберешь пистолет и мы поговорим где-нибудь в другом месте, ― без особой надежды на успех говорит Куроо, поднимая обе руки, но так, чтобы было видно только в зеркале.

Цукишима щурится и усмехается. Затем целится прямо в зеркало.

― Обязательно. Захвати еще презервативы, ― и Цукишима стреляет.

Зеркало разносит на тысячу мелких осколков, в тот же момент Куроо срывается с места и бросается к дверям, поскальзываясь на выложенном плиткой полу. Он совершил ошибку, дав Цукишиме понять, что безоружен. Огромную ошибку.

Куроо понимает это, когда улепетывает от него по плохо освещенной улице, а за спиной раздаются выстрелы. Каждый из них сопровождается страхом, что вот сейчас маленький, но смертельно опасный кусок свинца вопьется ему между лопаток или под ребра. Хотя, зная Цукишиму, он будет целиться чуть ниже, в мягкую часть спины Куроо. И, как будто читая его мысли, Цукишима зовет:

― Ты задница, Тецуро! Не смей убегать! Обещаю не делать тебе очень больно, если немедленно остановишься!

Что-что, а обещания сдерживать Цукишима умеет. Во-первых, он редко их дает, во-вторых, никогда не нарушает. Другое дело, что включает в себя его понимание боли как таковой. Куроо злится на себя за одно только желание подумать над предложением Цукишимы и ощущает чужую дрессировку почти физически, как туго натянутый поводок. Вот что творит с людьми вера в чужие принципы.

Куроо бежит несмотря на колющую боль в боку. Бежит несмотря на желание остановиться и вымаливать у Цукишимы прощение. Он бежит и думает, как ужасно, отвратительно сложно ненавидеть кого-то, кто так тебя восхищает. Как чертовски сложно ненавидеть человека, один вид которого вызывает в теле эндорфиновый взрыв.

Очень сложно ненавидеть Цукишиму Кея.

_Несколько месяцев назад_

― Мы вызвали вас в выходной не просто так, ― Некомата сидит в своем кресле, перед ним ― открытая папка, точно такие же еще перед шестью людьми. ― Нам передали это дело из полиции. Прошу взглянуть на документы перед вами.

За время, что Некомата выступал с приветственной речью и представлял иностранных коллег, Куроо успел пробежаться взглядом по тексту перед собой. Но он послушно смотрит в папку еще раз, листает страницы. На первый взгляд, ничего особенного: статья на корейском о смерти сеульского филантропа в день открытия им нового приюта, перевод на японский прилагается. Отек Квинке, не успевшая скорая, аллерген неизвестен. Слишком много естественных совпадений, вплоть до того, что инцидент произошел в те единственные пять минут, когда мужчина остался один. Очевидное убийство. Правда, очевидное только для сидящих в комнате людей, иначе зачем они здесь собрались?

― Как видите, убийство хорошо спланировано. Кроме этой небольшой статьи, никакой публичной огласки не было, ― продолжал Некомата.

― Прошу прощения, ― интересуется сидящий рядом с Куроо Ушиджима, ― какое отношение к нам имеет гражданин Кореи?

― Самое прямое, ― подает голос с другого конца стола Вашиджо. ― К нам обратились южно-корейские спецслужбы, интересовались, не наши ли агенты стоят за всем этим делом.

У Куроо много вопросов. Несмотря на политические разногласия, их служба внешнеполитической разведки хорошо сотрудничает с китайскими и корейскими отделами, если дело касается внешних угроз. Отношения сродни взаимодействию МИ-6 и ЦРУ ― не друзья, конечно, но и не враги.

― И что мы ответили? ― спрашивает Куроо.

― Конечно, мы ответили, что не наши, ― в голосе Некоматы проскальзывает возмущение.

Куроо слишком хорошо знаком с этой интонацией. Некомата что-то скрывает, и Куроо не может удержаться от взгляда в сторону Вашиджо ― так ли это, или же старик не в курсе.

По физиономии Вашиджо что-либо понять сложно, так что Куроо решает пока повременить с решением этой загадки.

― А что на самом деле? ― уточняет он, ловко покручивая ручку в пальцах.

― Так и есть на самом деле, ― вставляет Вашиджо. ― Есть подозрения, что на территории Восточной, Юго-Восточной и Центральной Азии действует некая группировка. Наша главная задача: выяснить, кто они, на какое государство работают, и узнать их главные цели, ― старик разворачивается в кресле, смотрит из-под кустистых бровей, которым позавидовал бы один знаменитый советский деятель, и говорит: ― Вакатоши, выясни все, что можешь, о жертве, вытяни из дела любой возможный мотив убийства. Куроо, я хочу, чтобы ты покопался в архивах и новостях и нашел мне каждый инцидент, связанный с «естественной» смертью, который посчитаешь подозрительным. Политики, любые медийные личности, кто угодно, кто имеет хоть какое-то влияние.

― За какой промежуток времени? ― Куроо откидывается на спинку кресла и бросает еще один взгляд на Некомату.

― Возьми последние два года. Если наткнешься на что-то более раннее, имей и это в виду, ― сказал Вашиджо.

Некомата улыбается своей непроницаемой улыбкой, и Куроо уже не терпится задать ему несколько вопросов. Наедине. Так что он задерживается, когда все расходятся, и следует за главой своего отдела по пятам.

Когда они остаются одни посреди длинного коридора, Куроо нагоняет Некомату, без труда придерживаясь его неширокого шага, и спрашивает:

― Почему корейцы обратились с вопросом об агентах к нам?

Некомата заворачивает к своему кабинету и даже не смотрит на Куроо.

― С чего ты взял, что они обращались только к нам? НОАК это тоже коснулось.

― Ясно, ― Куроо кивает, ― раз они вышли на связь, значит, проблему самостоятельно решить не могут.

― Не могут, ― соглашается Некомата, ― теперь это гонка, Тецуро. И мне нужна твоя паранойя, чтобы в этой гонке мы вышли победителями.

― Даже если причиной станут японцы?

― Даже если причиной станут японцы. А теперь иди и работай, времени у тебя до четверга.

Куроо кивает и отправляется в свой отдел на верхних этажах. Просторный кабинет с прозрачными дверями пустует, всю его команду до завтрашнего дня можно не ждать, да и самостоятельно Куроо не в силах справиться с таким объемом работ. Но у него в руках дело с подозрительными обстоятельствами, а впереди больше двенадцати часов ожидания. Не то чтобы у Куроо не было личной жизни и дел по дому, но он предпочитает провести это время с пользой за любимым делом, а не в пустых хлопотах.

Он подходит к своему столу, кидает папку на стопку книг о серийных убийцах и включает ноутбук. Экран приветствует его мягким светом, и в ожидании окончательной загрузки Куроо делает себе чай, закатывает рукава белой рубашки и убирает со стола все лишнее.

Некомата назвал его параноиком не зря. Куроо с подозрением относится ко всему, что видит и слышит. Задает много вопросов и ставит под сомнение каждый факт.

― Ты читаешь слишком много книг об этих больных на всю голову психопатах, ― Яку отпихивает ногой коробку с журналами и освобождает проход к своему месту.

Куроо не сразу понимает, что уже утро. Яку первым появляется в офисе, ставит перед Куроо купленный по дороге стакан с кофе.

― Отдаю тебе свое звание главного трудоголика на этой неделе, ― признает Яку, усаживаясь.

Куроо поворачивается в кресле; несмотря на бессонную ночь, он чувствует прилив сил и возбуждение.

― Ты получил мое письмо?

Яку вздыхает.

― Да, и я в шоке, что ты все это узнал за одну только ночь.

― Не за одну, ― Куроо подхватывается и идет к широкой доске во всю стену, где уже висят распечатанные им материалы и заголовки, ― ты не поверишь.

Яку отталкивается ногами от пола и подъезжает за ним вместе с креслом, окидывает взглядом доску.

― Только не говори, что это из твоей безумной папки подозрительных смертей.

― Я начал работать над ней, когда еще не пришел в разведку, действительно поверить не могу, что она пригодилась.

Вид потерявшего дар речи Яку вызывает у Куроо ликование. Тот даже встает, подходит к доске и пробегается глазами по одной из статей, затем переводит на Куроо ошалелый взгляд.

― Сколько лет ты ее собирал?

― Пять, ― самодовольно заявляет Куроо. ― Так что не смей больше ругаться на мою одержимость «больными на всю голову психопатами».

Яку отходит на пару шагов и падает обратно на стул.

― Ты сам больной на всю голову психопат, ты знаешь?

Куроо в ответ только смеется, а когда через полчаса в офисе появляются остальные члены команды, делится со всеми результатами своих поисков.

― Проанализируйте то, что есть, ― говорит он, ― здесь порядка тридцати восьми убийств, мне нужно знать о сходствах и различиях, попробуйте проследить между ними связь, почерк.

Такетора недовольно хмурится, растерянно бегая взглядом по бумагам на руках:

― Тридцать восемь дел, пять лет, одиннадцать стран. И ты хочешь, чтобы мы нашли связь?

― Да, ― подтверждает Куроо.

― Простые совпадения отсеивать можно? ― без особого энтузиазма интересуется Кенма.

― Можно, если ты уверен на сто процентов, что это совпадение. Я знаю, что не все эти убийства нам подходят. То, что, по вашему мнению, является делом полиции, откладывайте в сторону.

Кенма тут же скидывает две папки в коробку на полу.

― Все остальное на анализ и мне. Не подведите, я в вас верю, ― вдохновленно заключает Куроо, ― и даже в тебя, Лев.

Долговязый парень, что успел закопаться с носом в свою часть документов, выглядывает из-за компьютера и обнадеживающе кивает.

― Так точно, босс.

Куроо делает себе мысленную заметку дважды перепроверить все, что рассматривает их многообещающий, но во многом еще наивный стажер.

На часах еще нет полудня, но Куроо чувствует нарастающий голод и решает, что может спокойно позволить себе перерыв на обед. Он берет принесенный Яку стакан с недопитыми остатками уже холодного кофе и выходит из офиса.

***

Цукишима открывает глаза и шарит ладонью по тумбочке в поисках очков. Утро после командировки и перелета он проводит спокойно: лениво листает новостную ленту Южной Кореи, потягивает молочный чай, слушает новый джазовый альбом, после чего хочет очистить и выкинуть на свалку ноутбук. Вместо этого он решает, что во всем виновата студия и продюсер, решивший выпустить этот очередной «шедевр», и даже находит его имя и фото в сети.

Соблазн выгулять свой хеклер кох велик, но логика и здравый смысл берут верх, потому что последнее, что Цукишиме сейчас нужно, ― это разборки с Сугой, где и кого ему следует и не следует убивать.

Цукишима сохраняет в закладках страницу с твиттером продюсера и забывает о нем как о страшном сне.

День в Токио солнечный и теплый, прогулка до магазина выходит приятной, так что Цукишима даже рад заняться обычной рутиной. После закупки продуктов он, чтобы не терять сноровки, проскальзывает в библиотеку под видом сотрудника и проводит там несколько часов.

Вечером Цукишима окружает себя добытыми книгами и за чтением не замечает, как за окном темнеет.

Когда в коридоре гремят ключи и хлопает входная дверь, Цукишима не поворачивается на звук.

Он не отрывается от книги, даже когда напротив садится Суга и говорит:

― Вкусно пахнет. Что это?

― Суп, дайкон, говядина, ― Цукишима перелистывает страницу, а Суга тем временем встает и идет на кухню.

Возвращается он с порцией супа и уничтожает ее в один миг, как будто не ел шесть дней.

― Не знал, что ты еще и готовишь.

― Теперь да. Взял в библиотеке книгу классических рецептов. Мне понравилось.

Суга перегибается через стол и вытягивает у Цукишимы из-под носа кулинарный сборник.

― Минута живого общения, ― улыбается он, захлопывая книгу и складывая на нее обе руки, как будто ждет, что Цукишима захочет ее отобрать.

Цукишима впервые поднимает на него глаза и недовольно вздыхает. Суга, как всегда, выглядит бодрым и веселым, немного потрепанным, будто у него был не самый хороший день. Судя по мгновенно уничтоженной порции, он еще и изрядно голодный.

― У нас возникли небольшие проблемы, ― говорит Суга.

Цукишима откидывается на спинку стула, смотрит на него из-за стекол своих очков.

― Скажи, что это из-за Кагеямы, пожалуйста.

― Нет.

― Из-за меня? ― удивляется Цукишима.

― Снова нет. Из-за твоего последнего заказа.

― Все было чисто.

― Да, ― тут Суга соглашается. ― Но подозрительные корейские спецслужбы решили, что что-то не так, и связались с японскими параноиками, так что теперь у нас хвосты, и их надо подтягивать и маскировать.

― И как же?

Суга вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана своей серой куртки свернутую газету и бросает на стол перед Цукишимой.

― Третья страница. Трансплантолог.

Цукишима разворачивает газету, перелистывает страницы и пробегается взглядом по статье.

― Он стар как твои взгляды на мир. Сам умрет, ― фыркает Цукишима.

Суга склоняет голову набок и не сводит с Цукишимы внимательного взгляда. В воздухе почти физически чувствуется нарастающее раздражение, но когда в последний раз Цукишиму заботили чьи-то чувства?

― Ладно, я понял, ― признает поражение Цукишима. ― Когда?

― Еще вчера, ― бросает Суга. ― Его смерть должна совпасть со смертью Пак Сона.

Цукишима не может удержаться от веселого смешка.

― Я что, похож на Гермиону Грейнджер? Обратитесь ко мне, когда изобретут что-то вроде Тардис или маховика времени.

Суга недовольно морщит лоб и трет переносицу.

― Боже, ты невыносим. Мы устроим все по документам. Твоя задача избавиться от тела. Наша цель сейчас как раз отдыхает за городом.

― Отдыхал, ― уточняет Цукишима и ловит на себе недоуменный взгляд Суги. ― Ну, по документам он ведь уже мертв, да?

Суга смотрит на него пару секунд без всякого выражения, затем расплывается в улыбке и кивает.

― Так и есть. Умница.

***

Куроо задумчиво смотрит на мелькающие за окном пейзажи. Деревья и редкие домики выскакивают внезапно и так же быстро исчезают, но одно за всю дорогу остается неизменным: длинная связка проводов, дугой скользящая от столба к столбу, оплетающая знаки, разветвляющаяся на поворотах. Куроо зачарованно следит за ней, но не видит; в чувство его приводит сидящий на месте водителя Яку.

― Каков шанс, что это просто серийный убийца?

― Я думаю, это и есть серийный убийца, ― Куроо отворачивается от окна и задумчиво постукивает пальцем по колену.

Яку бросает на него быстрый вопросительный взгляд.

― Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

― Я думаю, что человек, который этим занимается, просто любит убивать. В смысле, он получает удовольствие от самого процесса и не считает это работой. Но кто-то за ним, наверное, стоит.

Куроо тянется вперед и выуживает из стоящей между колен сумки свою записную книжку. Открывает, листает пометки.

― Все жертвы в самом деле имели власть в определенных кругах, кто-то этой властью распорядился не так, как хотелось бы нашим тайным друзьям-убийцам.

Яку передергивает, и он недовольно фыркает.

― Ты можешь выбирать другие слова?

― Потерпишь, ― отзывается Куроо. ― Этот Пак Сон, южнокорейский миллионер, собирался выйти на политическую арену, но не судьба.

― Я думал, это в духе русских ― убирать подальше нежелательных в политике лиц.

― Нет, ― отзывается с заднего сиденья Лев и опирается на оба передних кресла. ― Русские действуют гораздо изящнее. Без убийств.

― Тебе ли не знать, ― бурчит Яку. ― Но чем им не угодил трансплантолог?

― Я знаю, ― бодро говорит Лев, не замечая раздражения Яку. ― Он занимался продажей органов. Мутил что-то с донорством.

Яку закатывает глаза.

― Что он мутил? Сколько раз тебе говорить, если берешься за изучение материала, не упускай детали. Куроо, это твой подопечный, будь добр, займись его образованием.

Куроо отрывается от книжки и усмехается. Яку в своем репертуаре, увидеть его довольным жизнью можно разве что после раскрытия дела или в редкие дни по утрам до прихода Льва.

― Этим я как раз и занимаюсь.

Яку замедляет ход и сворачивает на узкую дорогу, пролегающую меж рисовых полей. Впереди видны полицейские машины. Яку паркуется на посыпанной гравием дорожке.

― Ты просто таскаешь его с нами мне назло, ― Яку выходит из машины и достает из пиджака пропуск, вешает на шею.

― Ты слишком плохого обо мне мнения, ― Куроо выбирается наружу следом за ним, показывает свой пропуск подошедшему было полицейскому.

Втроем они проходят во двор большого двухэтажного дома. Оцепление привлекает внимание редких соседей, но в основном они стараются не высовываться, и Куроо задается вопросом, опрашивали ли их уже.

На пороге их встречает Акааши, спина прямая, в руках протокол. Он кивает Куроо в качестве приветствия и провожает в дом.

― Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь. Что-то серьезное угрожает национальной безопасности? ― как бы невзначай и полушуткой интересуется Акааши, и Куроо знает, что не имеет права ему ничего говорить, но и отбривать хорошего друга тоже не хочет.

На выручку вовремя приходит Яку.

― Это тебя странно видеть здесь. Вам со Львом следовало бы поменяться местами. Нашей команде нужны такие как ты.

― Вы мне льстите, Яку-сан.

― Эй, Яку-сан, что это значит? ― возмущается позади Лев.

Они останавливаются на пороге большой гостиной, обставленной в европейском стиле. В доме вообще мало от традиционной Японии, и Куроо делает мысленную пометку, что хозяин — фанат Запада.

Мужчина лет пятидесяти лежит на полу лицом вниз с одной рукой, прижатой к груди. Куроо поверхностно осматривает его домашний белый халат, босые ноги, ковер без единой капли крови.

― И что, эксперты еще не приступали?

― Нет, провели только быстрый осмотр, ― отвечает Акааши, пока Куроо присаживается, надевает протянутые кем-то перчатки и касается тела. ― Ждали вас.

― Тогда скажи им, чтобы приступали, ― говорит Яку, ― нам нужно их заключение.

Акааши кивает и уходит, оставляя их наедине с телом уже несколько часов как мертвого трансплантолога. Стоп, несколько часов?

― Похоже на обычный сердечный приступ, ― Лев садится рядом, кажется, он уже успел переговорить с кем-то из полицейских. ― Следов взлома нет, но в саду обнаружены отпечатки ботинок. Правда, они совпадают с ботинками доктора Такаши…

Куроо шипит на него, чтобы заткнулся, пытается поймать за хвост ускользающую мысль. С момента смерти и до момента вызова полиции прошло всего несколько часов, еще один, пока Некомата не отправил Куроо на место убийства.

Куроо не является экспертом ни в судебной медицине, ни в криминологии, но любителем ― да. В его обязанности входит решение загадок с уже имеющимися фактами на руках. И загадка, которую ему подкинули боссы, состояла в том, как человек мог умереть позже обозначенного в протоколах времени. И почему тело вообще нашли так быстро? Соседи никак не могли заметить, что этому Такаши стало плохо, и быстро вызвать скорую.

«Мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел, посмотрел на тело и сказал, наш это клиент или нет», ― сказал ему тогда Некомата.

И все. Никаких Ушиджим, Вашиджо, никакого отдела быстрого реагирования.

Куроо незачем копаться на месте преступления, он вообще мало что может увидеть, но смотрит вокруг, пытаясь уловить как можно больше деталей, слушает отчет и исправно делает свою главную работу: сопоставляет все факты.

Они выходят из дома уже через полчаса, убеждают Акааши, что ничего серьезного — вроде международного конфликта — здесь нет, и заговаривают лишь в машине, когда отъезжают подальше.

― Этот гриф секретности правда так необходим? ― интересуется Лев, пока Куроо быстро набрасывает очередные заметки в свой блокнот. ― Если бы мы сказали правду, Акааши-сан наверняка смог бы нам помочь.

Яку бросает на Куроо взгляд и вздыхает, видимо, в очередной раз смирившись, что отвечать их непосредственный начальник не собирается.

― Какой наш негласный девиз, Лев?

― Не доверяй никому, проверяй все факты, ― прилежно отвечает Лев.

― Именно, болван. Включай голову. Что, если Акааши оборотень? Что, если эксперты куплены? Мы можем никогда этого не узнать, но найти неточности ― запросто. Даже самый хороший лжец попадется, если проверить и поставить под сомнение все, что кажется истинной правдой. Куроо, почему я опять делаю твою работу?

― Это наш клиент, ― вместо ответа говорит Куроо, глядя на расписание, что накидал у себя в блокноте. ― Естественная смерть подстроена идеально, личность и деятельность доктора совпадают с предыдущими случаями ― богатый и влиятельный человек умирает в своем доме. Он переступил черту и его убрали, ― Куроо постукивает кончиком карандаша по блокноту, затем отрывается от записей и смотрит на Яку. ― Мне непонятно только одно. Зачем так открыто подставляться?

― В смысле? ― одновременно спрашивают Яку и Лев.

― Скорую вызвали из соседнего дома до или сразу после убийства. При допросе соседей оказалось, что в доме в тот момент никого не было, сами хозяева в городе. Либо они приехали, вызвали скорую и уехали, либо же в их дом вломился убийца и позвонил оттуда.

Яку недоверчиво усмехается.

― Ну это как-то очень уж глупо.

― Или нет, ― Куроо ухмыляется и закрывает блокнот. ― Это подтверждает мою теорию о серийном убийце. Слишком типичное поведение: они артисты, им нужна публика. Если это не маньяки-насильники, для которых жертва и есть публика. Они держат ее в живых какое-то время. У нас очевидно не насильник, но знатный любитель искусства.

Яку смотрит на него охреневшим взглядом.

― Какого еще искусства?

― О, я знаю! ― вступает Лев, вызывая у Яку еще больше раздражения. ― Вы же говорили утром, что каждое убийство выглядело как естественная смерть! Он практикуется убивать незаметно.

― Но тогда какого хрена ему нужна публика? ― недоумевает Яку. ― Если ты получаешь заказы на убийства, разве не лучше выполнить все чисто и без следов? Зачем ему публика?

Куроо смотрит в блокнот, мысли роятся в голове, слишком много возможностей, слишком много фактов, и среди них слишком мало стоящих. Потому что ему скучно? Потому что он хочет внимания? Что, если нет никакой организации и боссов, а он вершит самосуд, просто потому что может? Нет, такое было бы слишком сложно провернуть в одиночку. Как же выезд за границу, документы, провоз оружия? Ему точно помогают, но работает он один. А может… может, просто дает понять, что знает о разведке? Может, так хочет выйти на связь? Куроо боится себе признаться, но уже чувствует, как где-то совсем близко витает надежда на еще одного Зодиака.

Куроо немедленно одергивает себя. Это неправильно, нездорово. Умирают люди. Так нельзя.

Но почему они умирают и сколько жертв еще нужно, прежде чем Куроо сможет разгадать эту загадку и поймать убийцу?

***

Суга сидит на диване, широко расставив ноги и опершись о колени локтями. Лицо скрыто в ладонях, и он неподвижен, как статуя. Цукишиме даже кажется, что Суга заснул, так что, пожав плечами, он разворачивается, чтобы уйти на кухню. Где с минуты на минуту новая купленная маленькая печь сообщит о готовности кексов.

― Стой где стоишь! ― слышит он за спиной едва сдерживаемый от гнева голос Суги.

Цукишима останавливается и разворачивается.

― Я думал, ты спишь.

― Нет, не сплю, ― Суга вскакивает со своего места. ― Я реву от досады.

― Нет, не ревешь, ― наблюдательно замечает Цукишима, оглядывая лицо Суги ― красное от злости, но не от слез.

― Реву, ― Суга принюхивается.

Оба слышат писк печи, извещающий о готовности еды, и Суга первым идет на кухню.

― Ты, ― он хватается за дверцу, но оборачивается и тычет в Цукишиму пальцем. ― Ты нас всех убьешь.

Цукишима подходит к нему и подает подготовленные заранее прихватки. Суга гневно их вырывает и вытаскивает противень с четырьмя довольно крупными кексами. Цукишима недовольно цокает, размышляя о том, что в следующий раз стоит сделать их поменьше.

― Тебе нужно было выполнить дело и свалить. Дать телу остыть, полежать пару дней, дождаться звонков обеспокоенных коллег. Но нет, обязательно надо было вызвать скорую!

Цукишима берет палочку из набора и на пробу протыкает один из кексов, вытаскивает и смотрит ― теста нет, значит, кексы готовы.

― У него кошка дома одна, ― спокойно говорит Цукишима, доставая из холодильника взбитые сливки.

Суга, кажется, задыхается от возмущения, но быстро берет себя в руки и хлопает по столу так, что один из кексов заваливается набок.

― Что, прости?

Цукишима осторожно возвращает его в прежнее положение, взбивает сливки и покрывает кекс сверху спиралью.

― Когда ты отправил меня на задание, ты не говорил, что у этого человека есть домашнее животное. Без присмотра кошка могла умереть от голода.

― Кошка? ― Суга хватается за голову и оборачивается к окну, где на широком подоконнике, свернувшись калачиком, лежит белая пушистая кошка. ― Поэтому ты ее забрал?

Цукишима убирает прихватки, закрывает печь и достает две тарелки: для себя и для Суги. Он спокойно кивает.

― Да.

― То есть, ― Суга смотрит на него опасно холодным взглядом, ― ты похерил дело из-за кошки. Вызвал скорую, но все равно забрал чертову кошку домой?

Цукишима недовольно хмурится, садится, берет один из кексов на свою тарелку и аккуратно разрезает: тот слишком уж большой, чтобы было удобно кусать.

― Не переживай, я подстроил так, чтобы думали, будто Ви сбежала.

― У нее теперь и имя есть, ― ледяным тоном произносит Суга, угрожающе нависая над Цукишимой. ― Сначала готовка, теперь кошка. Что дальше? Жена и дети? Ах нет, ты же не по женщинам у нас, прости, Цукки.

Цукишима вздыхает, собирая остатки терпения, и поднимает полный суровой серьезности взгляд на Сугу.

― Во-первых, я Цукишима. Во-вторых, полагаю, за столько лет безупречной работы я заслужил хоть какое-то поощрение. И не думаю, что высмеивать мой образ жизни ― это удачное решение.

Суга молчит и сначала хмурится, потом как будто что-то решает про себя, сдается и садится напротив.

― Ты можешь жить, как хочешь, Цукишима, — он перекладывает один кекс себе на тарелку, — но не думаю, что это продлится достаточно долго. У тебя будут проблемы.

― Со своими проблемами я разберусь сам, как делал это на протяжении всей моей жизни.

― Не сомневаюсь, ― вздыхает Суга.

Когда он уходит, Цукишима запирает дверь, возвращается на кухню и долго неотрывно смотрит на кошку, играя с ней в гляделки.

Решение забрать ее было спонтанным. Как и желание вызвать скорую и зачем-то дождаться приезда полиции. Слишком много порывов, которые он не в состоянии был остановить. Даже не так. Цукишиме ХОТЕЛОСЬ посмотреть, что будет. И в итоге все оказалось слишком банально: полицейские его разочаровали, эксперты его разочаровали, даже особая группа, которая не пробыла в доме и часа, особого интереса не вызвала.

Никто даже не заметил. Или заметил, но Цукишима этого просто не знает?

***

― Все, что у нас есть — лишь общая картина. Эти описания подойдут едва ли не каждому из нас, ― говорит Яку, пока они идут по длинному освещенному холодным голубым светом коридору. ― Вот взять Льва, например: импульсивность и слабая способность контролировать поведение. Плюс безответственность. Это уже два пункта в списке психопата.

― Эй, ― искренне оскорбляется Лев. ― Вы тоже импульсивны, Яку-сан! К тому же, вас тоже можно определить в психопаты с вашим поверхностным обаянием и раздутым чувством собственного достоинства. Даже странно, откуда оно у вас с вашими комплексами.

Куроо тихо смеется, слушая их.

― А ты чего ржешь как гиена? ― Яку хлопает его по спине недовольно. ― Ты специально его с нами повсюду таскаешь, я знаю, что ты просто хренов садист. Главный псих, с завышенной самооценкой и ЧСВ. Помешанный на таких же психах.

Они спускаются на лифте в морг и проходят в широкие двери, предъявляют пропуски охраннику на входе и заходят в просторное помещение. Лев тут же разворачивается, предпочитая остаться снаружи. Видимо, трупы на полу чьего-то дома ― это одно, а на разделочном столе ― совершенно другое. Над телом трансплантолога стоят двое и о чем-то переговариваются.

― Добрый день, ― приветствует их Куроо, глянув на труп, и тут же жалеет о своем любопытстве.

― Куроо-сан? ― интересуется одна из патологоанатомов, но из-за маски лицо ее разглядеть трудно.

― Да, извините, что отрываю вас от… работы. Это мой коллега, Яку-сан.

― Сузумеда, очень приятно, ― женщина кивает и, судя по глазам, улыбается. ― Вы не отрываете. Возьмите на столике перчатки и маску, и можете подойти.

Яку косится на тело, потом на Куроо и опять хлопает того по спине.

― Ты тут сам справишься. Извините, ― он выходит вслед за Львом, а Куроо недовольно кривится и идет за перчатками, размышляя, зачем вообще брал с собой этих двоих.

Второй врач — или стажер, никто не потрудился представить его Куроо, — отходит, а Сузумеда тем временем наклоняется над телом и показывает на небольшую родинку над соском Такаши-сенсея.

― Вот причина смерти.

Куроо старательно игнорирует зашитую грудную клетку и смотрит на родинку, но не видит ничего странного.

― Можете потрогать, ― приглашает Сузумеда, чуть надавливает на место и убирает руку.

― Это действительно так необходимо? ― Куроо несмело касается пальцем в перчатке родинки трупа. Тело холодное, но даже трогая точку, Куроо не знает, что искать.

Сузумеда обводит пальцем место на груди трупа и говорит:

― Надавите чуть сильнее, вы почувствуете уплотнение. Довольно изящное убийство, на самом деле, ― ее голос звучит спокойно, привычно. Еще бы, в отличие от Куроо, эта женщина имеет дело с трупами каждый день.

Куроо слушается и чувствует под кожей комок, мягкую горошину.

― Тот, кто это сделал, скорее всего, использовал иглу, она вошла прямо в сердце и…

― Остановила его, ― заканчивает Куроо. ― Но что тогда это такое?

― Небольшая ошибка: сгусток жидкости собрался под кожей в мышечной ткани. Если бы не он, я бы написала в заключении «естественная смерть». И отчеты бы совпали с официальными.

Куроо убирает руку и поднимает глаза на Сузумеду.

― Это все? Известно, что ему вкололи?

― Материал как раз на экспертизе. Но я могу выслать вам результат на почту.

― Было бы здорово, спасибо, ― Куроо улыбается ей, запоздало вспоминая, что в маске этого не видно. Но, кажется, Сузумеда улыбается в ответ. ― Не говорите об этом никому, отчет тоже направьте только мне.

― Как скажете, ― кивает Сузумеда и удивленно приподнимает брови, когда Куроо протягивает ей ладонь для рукопожатия прямо над трупом.

Куроо тут же убирает руку, прячет неловкость за усмешкой.

― Извините, привычка.

«Молодец, Тецуро, вы оба только что исследовали труп, самое время для дружески-деловых прикосновений».

― Все в порядке, я напишу вам, ― обещает Сузумеда.

Куроо кивает и направляется к выходу, но, сделав шаг за порог, вспоминает, что все еще не снял маску и перчатки. Уже собираясь вернуться, он видит, как из-за угла, лениво толкая перед собой мусорный контейнер, выворачивает парень-уборщик; в его наушниках играет какая-то музыка, но при виде Куроо тот снимает их и кивает.

― Уже уходите? ― он тормозит рядом с Куроо и нажимает носком на педаль, открывая контейнер. ― Давайте сюда.

Куроо как раз стягивает с левой руки перчатку и бросает вместе с маской, радуясь, что не придется возвращаться к Сузумеде и случайно созданной неловкой ситуации. Он оборачивается в поисках Яку и Льва, но тех поблизости не оказывается.

Уборщик тем временем закрывает урну и продолжает катить ее по коридору морга в сторону Сузумеды. Куроо улавливает легкое движение пальцев в ритм музыке, поднимает взгляд выше на светловолосый затылок, сам не понимая, что именно привлекает его внимание.

― Простите, ― зовет он, уборщик ожидаемо оборачивается. ― Вы не видели здесь двух посетителей в гостевых халатах?

― Гендальф и хоббит? ― улыбается парень, опираясь о ручку тележки с контейнером, и Куроо чувствует исходящее от него странное очарование. ― Направились туда.

Он кивает в сторону лифта. Куроо благодарит его и отворачивается прежде, чем насторожит паренька. Выходя в широкие двери к лифтам, он чувствует на себе чужой взгляд, но когда створки приветственно открываются и Куроо позволяет себе обернуться, позади уже никого нет. Через окошки виден лишь пустой коридор.

 

Яку и Лев стоят на ступеньках под знаком «место для курения», и Яку с мрачным выражением лица слушает Льва, который возбужденно что-то рассказывает, чуть склонившись для удобства.

― Зачем ты вообще увязался со мной, ― обращается к Яку Куроо, перебивая Льва, ― если знал, что твоя фобия никуда не делась.

― Слышал что-то о попытках побороть свои страхи, или тебе такая концепция незнакома? ― беззлобно огрызается Яку.

― Ну что ж, ты не очень преуспел в этот раз, ― разводит руками Куроо, усмехаясь. ― Но если по делу, то теория верна. Это убийство, доказательства и результаты анализов мне вышлют на почту.

Лев переводит заинтересованный взгляд с Яку на Куроо и говорит:

― Тогда мы на шаг ближе к связи этого убийства с другими из нашего дела.

Яку задумчиво хмурится и делает последнюю затяжку почти истлевшей сигареты.

― Не будь таким оптимистом. Разница между убийствами ― около суток. И одно, и другое ― хорошо спланированы и подготовлены, невелик шанс, что сделал это один человек.

― И маловероятно, что одна организация, ― добавляет Лев.

― Чисто теоретически это может быть один человек, ― говорит Куроо. ― Перелет от Сеула чуть меньше трех часов, да и если наш убийца ― профессионал, то дело для него не такое и сложное. Все, что ему требовалось в этот раз — немного мастерства и запасной план по устранению цели.

Яку закатывает глаза и выбрасывает бычок в урну.

― Ты просто хочешь, чтобы это был один человек. Не подвязывай факты ради своего удобства.

Куроо фыркает, сложив руки на груди.

― И не собирался. Дождемся результатов экспертизы и сравним с теми, что есть по другим делам. Вот увидишь, кто окажется прав. Кстати, мне передали, что у доктора Такаши в городской квартире была кошка.

― Кошка? ― переспрашивает Лев.

― Да, при обыске нашли следы шерсти и корм, ― Куроо прячет ладони в карманы брюк. ― Ее не было в доме, кажется, сбежала через открытое окно в ванной.

Яку вздыхает:

― Было бы неплохо ее найти, но дело это не продвинет.

― Ты прав, ― соглашается Куроо.

***

Цукишима аккуратно переступает через тело женщины, что лежит на полу, подходит к стоящей у стены каталке и ногой стряхивает с нее руку стажера. Он застегивает на трупе трансплантолога мешок и перетаскивает тяжелую тушу на каталку. Толкая ее перед собой, Цукишима приближается к дверям, но останавливается и в задумчивости оборачивается на мусорный контейнер. После секундного размышления непонятный импульс берет верх: Цукишима возвращается, достает из контейнера пару синих перчаток и повязку и прячет все в карман своего комбинезона.

Наверху у выхода его уже ждет скорая, и каталку принимает пара людей в спецодежде. Они салютуют Цукишиме, закрывают двери и уезжают. После этого Цукишима спускается по ступенькам и идет в сторону автостоянки к арендованной машине.

День теплый, дело закончено, так что он решает, что самое время немного отдохнуть. Уже выехав на дорогу, Цукишима одной рукой снимает с шеи и убирает в сторону наушники, затем подключает айпод к динамикам. Он расслабленно постукивает пальцами по рулю в такт музыке и потирает глаза с одним только желанием поскорее избавиться от линз.

В открытое окно прямо в воды Аракавы летит непрозрачный пакет с вещдоками.

Ви встречает Цукишиму у порога и молча, выжидательно смотрит; следит, как он избавляется от комбинезона, оставаясь в майке, боксерах и носках, как вытаскивает из кармана и кладет на стол перчатки с повязкой, как идет на кухню и открывает шкафы, где рядом с недавно купленной посудой для выпечки разложены и развешены не предназначенные для готовки ножи. Цукишима достает пистолет, меняет обойму и прячет оружие в ящик. С минуту подумав, берет оттуда одну из кастрюль и оборачивается на голодный мяв Ви.

― А по-человечески попросить сложно? Подожди.

Взгляду голубых глаз сложно противостоять, Ви не сводит их с Цукишимы пару секунд, затем принимается тереться о ноги, и приходится сдаться. Цукишима кладет порцию кошачьей еды в тарелку Ви, берет со стола медицинскую маску и надевает на лицо. Он готовит обед, не снимая ее, и Ви, быстро разобравшись со своей едой, крутится рядом и странно смотрит, но, не дождавшись ничего интересного, уходит на подоконник.

Цукишима садится за стол с порцией спаржи с говядиной и открывает ноутбук. В строке поиска одно за другим появляются три имени, и Цукишима без интереса листает скучный профиль Яку Мориске, улыбается с интересов Хайбы Льва и зависает на странице с фотографией Куроо Тецуро.

Маска совсем им не пахнет, но Цукишима все равно прижимает ее ладонью к губам, на пробу касается языком. После чего снимает и приступает к обеду, глядя на фото Куроо Тецуро, профиль которого давно не обновлялся.

Когда приходит Суга, Цукишима уже знает, кто были все трое, которых он встретил в морге, их адреса и номера телефонов. Он даже не ожидал, что это окажется так легко.

― Ты зачастил, ― вместо приветствия говорит Цукишима и смотрит на Сугу поверх корешка учебника по судебной медицине.

― Потому что дела не очень, как ты сам знаешь, ― Суга останавливается в дверном проеме, значит, заглянул ненадолго.

Цукишима, потеряв всякий интерес, возвращается к главе о видах ножевых ранений, но чувствует, как Суга прожигает его взглядом, и добавляет:

― Если ты пришел за моей едой, обслужи себя сам, кухня знаешь где.

― Цукишима-кун, ― Суга не двигается с места и складывает руки на груди. ― Помнишь, я говорил о будущих проблемах? Так вот, они уже настоящие.

― Вау, ― усмехается Цукишима и не глядя берет яблоко из стоящей на тумбочке вазы.

― Я тебя по-дружески предупредил. За тебя взялась особая группа, и они подозрительно близко. Из-за твоей ошибки.

Цукишима крутит зеленый фрукт в пальцах, надкусывает и чувствует, как приятно кислит во рту.

― Если ты про Куроо Тецуро, Яку Мориске и Хайбу Льва, то я уже с ними познакомился. У них довольно темное начальство, о котором я пока мало знаю, но у меня достаточно времени, ― прожевав, говорит он и откусывает еще кусок.

Суга замирает и осекается на полуслове, Цукишима даже не смотрит на него, и без того чувствуя его удивление. Но Суга довольно быстро берет себя в руки и говорит:

― А ты все так же продолжаешь меня приятно удивлять.

Цукишима пожимает плечами и самодовольно ухмыляется.

― Как думаешь, если главный следователь по этому делу случайно умрет, количество моих проблем возрастет или уменьшится?

Суга улыбается и смотрит на него опасно-ласковым взглядом.

― Ты сам прекрасно знаешь ответ, Цукишима-кун. Но если сможешь вдруг каким-то случайным образом завести их дело в тупик ― Дайчи будет тебе премного благодарен.

Он разворачивается и идет к выходу, и Цукишима смотрит ему вслед.

― Необязательно каждый раз приходить лично ради пары минут. Это двадцать первый век ― пик развития технологий, ты в курсе?

Суга оборачивается в дверях и машет рукой.

― Никаких телефонов и почты, ты знаешь Дайчи.

― Попытаться стоило, ― бормочет под нос Цукишима, пока Суга выходит и запирает за собой дверь.

Он продолжает чтение, пока ему на грудь не прыгает Ви, после чего сразу начинает уютно устраиваться, перебирая лапами по голубому джемперу. Цукишима поднимает книгу над кошкой, но вскоре сдается, закрывает и убирает в сторону вместе с очками, позволяя упрямому животному забрать все внимание.

***

Куроо крутится в кресле и задумчиво смотрит на доску, увешанную листовками, распечатками и газетными вырезками. Попытки составить психологический портрет убийцы привели только к тому, что Куроо смог прикинуть возраст, и то благодаря Кенме. Образ жизни, манеры, поведение ― им все еще не хватало деталей.

До сегодняшнего дня. Потому что несколько часов назад Куроо позвонил Некомата и сообщил о четырех убитых сотрудниках больницы, включая патологоанатома Сузумеду. Не повезло и ее стажеру, а также охраннику и судмедэксперту. Трое из них были наняты непосредственно Некоматой для независимой и тайной экспертизы.

Об этом не знал никто, кроме отдела Некоматы и, возможно, самого Вашиджо.

Куроо смотрит на доску, но не видит ничего, потому что сознание уводит его далеко от дела и тащит в его собственный офис, к коллегам. К Кенме, Ямамото, Яку, Льву. Он смотрит на сейчас уже пустые из-за позднего часа столы Инуоки и Фукунаги, затем переводит взгляд за стеклянные двери, где находится отдел Ушиджимы Вакатоши, и думает.

Кто из них крот? Свой отдел или чужой? Кто точно не крот? Очевидно, Лев, да и Яку слишком преданы Некомате. Кенма достаточно умен и прозорлив для двойного агента, но Куроо не может придумать ни единой причины, которая бы заставила его пойти против своих.

А предательство однозначно состоялось, потому что кто-то вынес информацию о расследовании, кто-то сообщил об их передвижениях, о независимой экспертизе. Кто-то из людей Вашиджо — или даже Некоматы ― подставляет своих. Подставляет Куроо.

Сузумеду убили, едва он вышел за порог. Едва…

Куроо делает полный оборот в кресле и резко останавливается, глядя на доску с деталями дела.

Кенма сказал, что убийца довольно молод и, судя по прилежности, амбициозен и любит заморачиваться. Куроо видит уверенного в себе мужчину, нет, парня, но самоуверенность того не мешает старательно продумывать все до малейших деталей и в то же время действовать быстро, как в случае с трансплантологом.

Убийство судмедэкспертов и охранника тоже должно быть довольно спонтанным. Смерть трансплантолога, возможно, стала своеобразным способом отвлечь внимание от убийства южнокорейского миллионера: два разных человека, две разные страны, почти одно время. Но для Куроо она как магнит, что притягивает все внимание. Если знаешь, что и где искать, конечно.

Убийца — японец. Молодой, заносчивый, но очень организованный. Он работает за деньги, но еще совершает убийства ради убийств. Да, ему платят, и если Куроо прав и открытые дела, что они подобрали под образ этого человека, действительно его, то киллер ― чокнутый эстет, для которого главное ― подстроить естественную смерть.

Но где во всей этой картине пущенная в лоб охраннику пуля? Почему Сузумеду и ее людей убили из пистолета без всякой претензии на изящество? Он торопился? И что было бы с Куроо, если бы он пришел на полчаса позже и застал убийцу?

Он использует девятимиллиметровые патроны для самозарядного хеклер коха модели VP9.

Яку говорил, что преступник не обязательно психопат, но людей со здоровой психикой, готовых убивать ради эстетического удовольствия, Куроо знает не так уж и много.

Он замирает на месте и тут же вскакивает, будто подхваченный внезапным озарением.

Если бы Куроо пришел на полчаса позже, он бы застал убийцу. Но что, если он уже его видел? Проникнуть в морг не так сложно. Подготовиться и все исследовать ― вот это задача. Куроо мог видеть его среди сотрудников, но контактировал он лишь с медсестрой на входе и охранником.

И еще… с уборщиком.

Он слушал музыку. Беззаботно постукивал пальцами в такт. Он показался странным, с непонятным очарованием, которое заставило Куроо уделить ему больше внимания, чем следовало.

Сердце Куроо учащенно забилось. Он видел убийц в суде, видел убийц в тюрьме, различал психопатов в толпе ― ситуативная готовность на практике. Что, если и в этот раз, именно сегодня, его извращенный радар нашел цель?

Куроо запускает пальцы в волосы и сжимает их на затылке, не веря собственной догадке. По телу бежит холодок возбуждения.

Молодой, очень высокий японец. Возможно, смешанных кровей. Со страстью к музыке. Неуловимое присутствие обаяния. Кажется, у него светло-карие, почти золотистые, глаза.

Черт, даже если он не причастен к убийству в Южной Корее, он может быть тем, кто избавился от Сузумеды, ее группы и вещественных доказательств, из-за чего Куроо никогда не узнает результаты экспертизы.

Куроо хватается за телефон, готовый вызвонить Кенму, Яку, кого угодно, и смотрит на время: полвторого ночи. Когда он успел так засидеться?

Вместо звонка он быстро набирает сообщение и отправляет трем проверенным адресатам.

«Кажется, я знаю, кто наша цель».

Куроо снимает свой пиджак со спинки стула и, не заботясь о том, чтобы отвернуть рукава, накидывает на плечи. Сейчас очень не помешал бы Яку с его сигаретами и написанным на лице скепсисом. Потому что перевозбужденному Куроо необходим кто-то, кто сомневается в каждом его слове, кто может отрезвить и сказать «это больше похоже на чушь». 

Но Яку рядом нет, и со своим взбудораженным состоянием Куроо приходится справляться самому. Как всегда.

Он прячет телефон в карман, поднимает с пола сумку и покидает офис в надежде, что по возвращению домой получится урвать хотя бы несколько часов сна. Если вообще получится заснуть.

***

Сказать, что Цукишима расстроен, ― ничего не сказать. Он сидит в большом удобном кресле просторной, но уютной квартиры и поигрывает ножом, с которым предпочитает никогда не расставаться.

Яку Мориске дома не оказалось. Куроо Тецуро ― тоже. Хайбу Льва он вычеркнул из списка целей как не представляющего угрозу, а теперь подумывал о том, чтобы навестить и его. Но уходить из квартиры Куроо Тецуро не очень хочется. У каждого дома особенный запах, у дома Куроо Тецуро он тоже есть, и Цукишима сначала думает, что это какая-то уловка: гели для душа, сухие травы в прихожей. Но когда он склоняется над разложенной кроватью и принюхивается к подушкам, его ведет.

Он даже заглядывает в шкаф, так, поверхностно. И от однотипных скучных рубашек и маек исходит тот же запах с примесью свежести кондиционера для белья.

Из уютного кресла, в котором он решил дождаться Куроо, выбираться лень. Так что, покручивая в пальцах рукоять ножа, он изучает обстановку, смотрит на пару чашек у ноутбука в спящем режиме, на смятое покрывало, в спешке накинутое на кровать. На столе и на полу — стопки книг и старых журналов, и от скуки Цукишима решает посмотреть, что сойдет как трофей.

Художественная литература лежит вперемешку с документальной: «Коллекционер», «Американский психопат», «Серийные убийцы XX века», «Заводной апельсин», сборники Кинга, «Кто победит хищника», «Маньяки Америки».

Цукишима приподнимает брови и смотрит на журналы: все содержат статьи с похожей тематикой.

От неожиданности Цукишима даже встает с кресла, привычным отточенным движением прячет нож.

На часах начало третьего ночи, а Куроо Тецуро нет, да и, видимо, не будет. Цукишима испытывает странное чувство, оно тянет где-то в груди, ползет ниже к животу. Оно обволакивает его изнутри, расползается по всему телу и будто шепчет «нет, ты не сможешь его убить».

― Смогу, ― сам себе вслух говорит Цукишима, берет первую попавшуюся книгу из стопки и выходит из комнаты, из квартиры, ― просто не сегодня.

Он спускается вниз по ступенькам и выходит в ночную прохладу, в которой нет и следа запаха Куроо Тецуро.

― Спасибо, спокойной ночи, ― раздается знакомый голос неподалеку, сопровождаемый хлопком автомобильной двери. Цукишима слышал этот голос один раз, но прекрасно его запомнил.

Закрыв дверцу, от машины отходит Куроо и, ежась от холода, торопится к подъезду.

Странные волосы, думает Цукишима уже не первый раз. Жесткие, наверное. У Куроо острый подбородок, мягкие черты лица и кошачий взгляд. Интересный.

Когда он проходит мимо, Цукишима замирает и выдыхает, стоит тому исчезнуть в дверях подъезда.

«Ты не сможешь», ― повторяет голос в голове.

― Ладно, не смогу, ― легко соглашается Цукишима и не сразу осознает, что улыбается.

― Ладно, ― повторяет он и идет до стоящего у обочины такси, забирается на заднее сиденье и называет адрес.

Место, где сидел Куроо, еще теплое под ладонью. Цукишима проводит по нему рукой несколько раз и запрокидывает голову на спинку, прикрывая глаза.

Странное чувство возвращается, и Цукишима наконец может его распознать. Это удовлетворение и радость, которые появляются, когда ты находишь то, что давно искал. Это предвкушение чего-то интересного.

***

Куроо будит звонок за полчаса до будильника. Он неохотно принимает вызов, но когда слышит взволнованный голос Яку, сон как рукой снимает.

Через сорок минут он уже сидит напротив Яку в кафе рядом с офисом и смотрит, как тот нервно, придерживая чашку обеими руками, делает глоток. Куроо никогда не видел его таким напуганным и встревоженным.

― Я не ночевал сегодня дома, вернулся только утром сменить одежду и принять душ, ― выговаривает Яку, ― сосед сказал, что ко мне приходили ночью ― высокий мужчина. Не вздумай смеяться, ― Яку поднимает палец в предупреждающем жесте, ― но именно это насторожило его. Сказал, этот мужчина открыл дверь и зашел как к себе домой. И, если бы не рост, он бы и не понял, что что-то не так.

― Твой сосед следит за тобой? ― Куроо не до смеха, и он старается говорить как можно спокойнее и аккуратнее, чтобы не спровоцировать Яку на срыв.

― Нет, просто не спит по ночам. Он уже собирался вызвать полицию, как мужчина ушел. Так что сосед решил, что это…

― Кто?

Яку ставит чашку на стол и стискивает зубы, недовольно выдыхает и, наконец, произносит:

― Если ты мне хоть слово скажешь, я тебя убью.

Куроо смотрит на него полным недоумения взглядом.

― Ты в порядке вообще? О чем речь?

― Да, ― огрызается Яку, и Куроо окончательно теряется в причинах его реакций.

Но Яку сам быстро проясняет ситуацию.

― Сосед решил, что это Лев, раз он легко вошел.

― О, ― только и произносит Куроо.

― О, ― повторяет он, вдруг понимая смущение Яку. ― О!

― Заткнись, ни слова, ― Яку скалится.

Куроо ухмыляется и немного успокаивается. Опирается на спинку своего стула и берет чашку с еще теплым американо.

― Так, может, это и был Лев, ― пожимает он плечами, делая вид, что все в порядке. Пока что. Ради Яку.

― Нет, не был, ― мрачно продолжает Яку и впивается взглядом в Куроо. Выжидательным: мол, давай, смейся.

Но Куроо не смеется, хоть улыбку сдерживать трудно.

― Откуда ты знаешь? ― спрашивает он Яку и тут же понимает ответ. Складывает два и два.

― Тебе правда нужно, чтобы я сказал это вслух, Тецуро? ― кипит от негодования Яку, но быстро берет себя в руки и говорит: ― Потому что он был со мной. То есть я с ним. У него.

Куроо не выдерживает и выдает громкий смешок, но тут же осекается и с ужасом смотрит на Яку.

― Вот черт.

― Вот черт, ― повторяет Яку.

― У твоего дома есть камеры?

― Нет.

― Вот черт.

Они замолкают, каждый напряженно смотрит в свою чашку с кофе, будто пытается прочесть ответ в кофейной гуще.

― Может ли так быть, ― первым заговаривает Яку, ― что работа над этим делом опасна для нас с тобой лично?

Куроо поднимает на него глаза и смотрит серьезно и задумчиво. Затем кивает.

― Я думаю, в нашем отделе или в отделе Ушиджимы есть крот. И этот крот сливает информацию убийце, подставляет нас всех.

И Куроо рассказывает все выводы, к которым пришел накануне вечером. Все совпадения и подозрения, все безумные теории, вплоть до того, что, возможно, видел виновного в убийстве судмедэкспертов.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Яку не опровергает ничего. Он сидит тихо как мышь, забито, но выглядит таким недолго. Это не в стиле Яку. А вот злость, решительность ― да. Яку сжимает кулаки, смотрит на Куроо.

― Возможно, это был он. Мы все его видели в морге. Охранник был убит, наши имена можно было найти в списке.

Куроо чувствует, как напрягается едва ли не каждая мышца в теле, ведь Яку прав.

― Тебе нельзя домой, ― говорит он. ― Может, поживешь пока у Льва?

― А если он знает и его адрес?

Куроо смолкает. Такая мысль приходила ему в голову. Если убийца узнал, где живет Яку, ему не составит труда найти и Льва.

― Если мы бросим дело, ― вдруг говорит Яку, ― нас могут оставить в покое.

Куроо ошеломленно смотрит на него, в первые секунды не зная, что сказать, затем хмурится, потому что понимает его опасения, нервно постукивает пальцами по деревянной поверхности стола.

― Предлагаешь соскочить?

Яку кривится и кивает.

― Твою мать, Тецуро, это не шутки. Конечно, я предлагаю соскочить. Мне нет и тридцати, я, блядь, еще жить хочу. Мы с тобой не полевые агенты, мы офисный планктон, место которому в четырех стенах за бумажками. Мы тихо делаем свою работу, и никто не должен о нас знать.

Куроо молча смотрит на Яку какое-то время. Нет, он не мышь, он больше похож на встревоженного воробья, полного решимости наорать и улететь в любой момент.

― Волнением и бегством дело не решишь, ― старательно подбирая слова, говорит Куроо. Он держится спокойно в надежде запрограммировать на это и Яку. ― Нам необходимо сообщить обо всем Некомате. Он назначит группу, которая проверит твой дом и примет меры предосторожности. Возможно, то же ждет и нас со Львом. Остальные в группе не засветились, но нам придется рассказать о возможной угрозе всем. Пусть сами решают, оставаться работать над делом или нет.

― Это слишком рискованно, ― вдруг произносит Яку. ― Но может сработать. Скажем так и спровоцируем нашего крота на действия. По крайней мере, в офисе нам ничего не должно угрожать.

Он звучит уверенно, ни секунды не сомневаясь в теории Куроо, ― непривычный Яку, с которым Куроо еще не доводилось работать. Наверное, потому, что еще ни разу в жизни они не сталкивались с личной угрозой.

― На самом деле мне не совсем понятно, ― вдруг выдыхает Яку, почесывая пальцами висок на границе ежика волос, ― почему к нам кто-то приходил. Если нас убрать, разве это не усугубит дело для убийцы и крота?

Куроо усмехается и чуть покачивается на стуле.

― Я подумал, что это на самом деле может сработать. Так как мы не полевые агенты, смерть одного из нас или всех троих может напугать отдел. Начальство откажется от работы из-за личной угрозы, и дело передадут в полицию, где оно будет похоронено навсегда. Как видишь, кто-то здесь уже напуган и готов уйти.

Яку недовольно цокает, трет лицо ладонями, будто пытается собрать в себе остатки бодрости или смелости.

― Ладно, ― вдруг говорит Куроо. Он решает, что отвлечь сейчас Яку — удачная идея. ― Давно вы со Львом вместе?

Яку меняется в лице и смотрит на Куроо полным открытого предупреждения взглядом.

― Тецуро, еще слово, и я…

Но Куроо легко смеется, запрокинув голову.

― Да ладно тебе. Ты скрывал, что би, но симпатия ко Льву была очевидна.

― В смысле? ― хищный оскал сменяется недоумением.

― Интерес к нему ты скрыть не сумел. Каждое слово слушал, комментировал. Я не помню, когда в последний раз ты уделял кому-то столько внимания, ― спокойно говорит Куроо, не переставая улыбаться.

Лицо Яку каменеет, он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но через секунду закрывает.

― А от тебя ничто не укроется, да? ― наконец спрашивает он. ― Давно ты понял?

Куроо растягивает губы в ухмылке и не говорит ничего, а Яку понимает сразу все.

― Если сейчас окажется, что ты нарочно таскал нас вместе...

Куроо отворачивается, будто бы и не при делах совсем, смотрит в окно, пока Яку захлебывается от негодования.

― Сукин ты сын, я думал, тебе нравится смотреть, как мы грыземся.

― Не без этого, конечно.

― Блядь, ― говорит Яку, и через мгновенье добавляет: ― Спасибо. Но я тебя ненавижу.

 

Некомата в силу возраста и опыта воспринимает новости совершенно спокойно. За закрытыми дверями их четверо, включая Льва. Личную жизнь подчиненных Некомата никак не комментирует, принимает во внимание факты и доводы, хмурится, кивает, выказывает облегчение, что все трое живы и здоровы.

Позже днем проходит плановое собрание с отделом Вашиджо, на котором Куроо в третий раз повторяет свою теорию, включая подозрения, Яку рассказывает про взлом, опустив некоторые детали. Некомата все время спокойно сидит в кресле со своим привычным нечитаемым выражением лица. Вашиджо выглядит строгим и серьезным, как всегда. Но Куроо знает, чувствует, что оба старика изучают друг друга и всех присутствующих. Они собирают оба отдела в полном составе, и после того, как выслушивают всех, Некомата первым встает с места, уже открыто обводит присутствующих серьезным взглядом и говорит:

― С данного момента дальнейшая работа над делом считается опасной для всех присутствующих. Каждый из вас пройдет дополнительную проверку, после которой любой желающий волен уйти. Те, кто решит продолжать, должны будут подписать документы о принятии ответственности, мы обеспечим вас дополнительной страховкой, которая будет выплачена вашим семьям в случае вашей смерти.

В напряженной тишине почти физически ощущается общий страх. Некомата, расчетливый и умный Некомата, зачем-то решает играть открыто. Открыто высказать подозрения, открыто заявить про последствия. Хотя его можно понять. Куроо подозревает, что старик хочет так или иначе закрыть дело, продвинув его или полностью оставив. Угроза жизни уже есть, что бы ни было дальше ― станет только хуже. Если юлить и вести закрытую игру среди «своих», это может усугубить ситуацию. Зато любая смерть теперь станет подтверждением их правоты. Как бы ужасно это ни звучало.

Сразу после собрания они заказывают списки и фотографии сотрудников больницы и морга, где было совершено преступление, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть теорию Куроо.

В тот же день Яку отправляют на конспиративную квартиру, предложив Льву и Куроо такой же вариант. Оба отказываются, а Лев еще и сразу заявляет о желании продолжать работу над делом, чем вызывает у Яку приступ беспомощной злости.

Выходя на обед, Куроо видит их в курилке: хмурого и непривычно молчаливого Яку и бодрого совсем еще мальчишку Льва. Он не может понять, хорошо ли Лев обдумал свое решение или наивно поддался импульсу. У них небольшая разница в возрасте, но Куроо по себе знает: со временем экспоненциально растут и страхи. Появляются новые. Например, у Яку их предостаточно ― на нем висят семья и родственники, и никакая страховка не покроет тех долгов, что появятся после его смерти. Лев по сравнению с ним еще неопытный котенок, мальчишка из полной семьи, который рос в любви и заботе и выбрал эту профессию из одного только любопытства.

Что ж, тут Куроо в чем-то походит на Льва. Родителей у него нет, любовницы или жены тоже. Да и работа всегда в удовольствие, а теперь, подобно адреналиновым маньякам, он радуется совершенно странным вещам. Яку не зря называет его психопатом. Да и Кенма не раз упоминал одержимость.

Куроо выходит на свежий воздух и, размышляя о том, сумеет ли он вовремя остановиться, направляется в сторону кафе, где обедает постоянно. Сможет ли он, как Яку, взять себя в руки и уступить дорогу опасности?

Он чувствует себя опьяненным, в той степени, когда знает, что может контролировать поступки и слова, но по какой-то причине не хочет. И когда просто поддается влиянию алкоголя в крови и перестает отдавать себе отчет.

Это очень не нравится Куроо. Давняя мечта сбывается, но не так, как ему бы хотелось. И Куроо дает себе обещание, что прямо сейчас, с этого самого момента, он прекратит расследование, если почувствует хоть каплю опасности. Одно малейшее сомнение. Даже подозрение на сомнение.

Глаз цепляет что-то смутно знакомое, и Куроо видит недалеко впереди высокого японца. Он выделяется. Не может не выделяться. Своим ростом в первую очередь, осанкой, лицом будто из мрамора и вьющимися светлыми волосами, в которых на солнце блестит гель для укладки. Убийцы часто не похожи на убийц. Конкретно этот похож на модель в своих модных черных джинсах на длинных ногах, руки в карманах американского серого бомбера, на носу большие очки с прозрачными розовыми стеклами, из-под расстегнутой молнии торчит черный ворот майки. Эксцентричный. Заметный. Почему он такой, думает Куроо. Его не должны видеть люди. Ему не следует выделяться, ему следует быть неуловимым. Он не может просто так стоять в десятке метров впереди и смотреть на офисную высотку на другой стороне дороги. Ему нельзя оборачиваться на Куроо, ловить его взгляд и улыбаться.

Куроо кажется, что его пригвоздили к месту, подошвы потяжелели и намертво приклеились к асфальту. Он не может пошевелиться и сказать что-либо. В ворохе мыслей — непонятное ликование вперемешку с паникой. Что ему делать? Куда бежать? Кажется, если сейчас убийца решит приблизиться и вонзить нож ему в легкое, Куроо просто будет безвольно за всем наблюдать.

Он чувствует на своих губах улыбку. Ответную улыбку. Улыбку ликования. Страха. Неловкости.

Парень перед ним меняется в лице, будто вспоминает что-то, и, развернувшись, идет прочь быстрым шагом.

Едва они разрывают зрительный контакт, с Куроо словно снимают чары, и его отпускает. Он выдыхает и наконец чувствует свое тело, возвращает контроль над ним. Сердце бешено колотится в груди, бьется где-то в горле, в висках. Убийца, его убийца, стремительно уходит, мелькает среди спешащих по своим делам людей.

Куроо срывается следом, напрочь забывая обо всем и, в первую очередь, о только что данном самому себе обещании. Парня сложно потерять, он высокий, заметный, как иностранец. Но Куроо упускает его из виду. И все равно бесстрашно идет вперед, судорожно ища взглядом в толпе.

Серебристый бомбер мелькает на перекрестке и исчезает за поворотом. Куроо переходит на бег, с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не окликнуть парня, и, сворачивая следом, боится, что потерял.

Но нет. И серебристый бомбер, и светлая макушка все еще маячат впереди ― парень не оглядывается, но движется быстро. Он, кажется, не сомневается, что Куроо идет следом, хочет этого, а Куроо, как наивный дурак, следует чужому плану.

Парень вдруг переходит на бег, мчится вперед, и Куроо срывается за ним. Уже открыто, смысла прятаться нет вообще. Но бомбер лишь перебегает дорогу, успевает на последние секунды светофора, замедляется на другой стороне и оборачивается.

Поток машин отсекает от него не успевшего на зеленый Куроо. Он замирает на обочине, и нет никакого шанса в это время суток в центре города пересечь дорогу на четыре полосы в обе стороны. А парень напротив никуда не спешит, как будто издевается, оборачивается и опять смотрит на Куроо из-за мажорских розовых очков. Он как вредный ворон, что сидит на подоконнике и дразнит запертого в доме кота. Да. Он точно Ворон. Потягивается, склоняет голову к плечу, гипнотизирующий взгляд отбирает у Куроо волю, раззадоривает, жжет нетерпением изнутри, и он не сразу понимает, что будет делать, когда настигнет свою цель. Если настигнет.

Или же… цель здесь — он?

Когда на светофоре загорается зеленый и два потока людей начинают двигаться друг другу навстречу, ни Куроо, ни его Ворон не сдвигаются с места. Ворон вдруг расплывается в улыбке, как старому другу, и почему-то Куроо она кажется неестественно дружелюбной. Сердце останавливается ― в груди воцаряется тишина ― и в следующий миг начинает биться с удвоенной силой, потому что Ворон ступает вперед, навстречу Куроо. Он идет, ускоряясь с каждым шагом, стремительно пробирается через встречную толпу и по-прежнему не сводит с Куроо спрятанных за розовыми стеклами глаз.

Куроо от неожиданности отшатывается, но отмирает лишь когда может различить аккуратно уложенные завитки волос.

― Вот черт, ― вырывается у Куроо, когда он разворачивается и бежит прочь, расталкивая людей. ― Черт.

«Ты же не посмеешь».

«Тут слишком много свидетелей».

Куроо в панике оборачивается и видит Ворона слишком близко, опасно.

― Не беги, ― раздается позади, и Куроо думает, что этим голосом можно собрать миллионную аудиторию у радиостанции. Еще хуже.

Он едва не тормозит в безумном желании подчиниться.

«Ну нет, пошел ты в задницу», ― он скрипит зубами и ускоряется, чувствуя, что начинает колоть в боку, а сердце вот-вот сломает ребра.

― Эй, ― вопросительное, издевательское.

Куроо кажется, что вот-вот ему на плечо ляжет рука, а в печень войдет нож, или игла с ядом, или… Он осекается в собственных мыслях, когда слышит позади тихий звук столкновения и выдох. Куроо оборачивается и чуть не теряет дар речи.

Позади него, склонившись, стоит Ворон и держится за колено, как за ушибленное, перед ним в поклоне ― Кенма. Он бормочет извинения, жестом за спиной показывая Куроо убираться прочь.

Куроо стискивает кулаки и бросает последний взгляд на Ворона, и они опять замирают, смотрят друг на друга. Ворон приходит в себя первым, выпрямляется, делает шаг вперед, игнорируя Кенму как что-то незначительное, но тот хватает его за руку, удерживает.

― Вы уверены, что все в порядке? Мне очень неловко.

Именно тогда Куроо решается отвернуться и вспоминает все уловки из видеоигр детства, чтобы слиться с толпой.

Он скрывается в какой-то кофейне за углом, и только потом его накрывает страх за Кенму. Этот страх отключает тормоза, гонит обратно на улицу, давит на совесть, потому что «какого черта ты оставил с ним Кенму?». На выходе он едва не налетает на кого-то, и, бросив быстрое извинение, разворачивается, чтобы бежать обратно, но чувствует, как сжимается чья-то рука на запястье.

― Куроо, стой.

Кенма держит его крепко, говорит негромко, живой, здоровый.

― За мной.

Они идут нормальным шагом, чтобы спешкой не выдать себя. Молчат, как будто в шумном центре мегаполиса одно-единственное слово позволит тебя обнаружить. И возвращаются в здание офиса, лишь там, за охранным пунктом, спокойно выдыхая. Кенма ведет его к лифтам, заходит внутрь. На их счастье, в кабине они одни, и только тогда Куроо срывается.

― Ты с ума сошел. Какого черта ты творишь?

― Это был он, ведь так? ― спокойнее, чем обычно, спрашивает Кенма, стягивая с головы кепку.

Куроо сжимает кулаки, не зная, что сказать, отблагодарить или наорать за то, что Кенма так безрассудно подставился. Он кивает в ответ. Хоть Кенма и выглядит спокойным, взгляд его выдает едва заметную нервозность.

― Как ты вообще там оказался? ― спрашивает Куроо. Кенма поднимает на него глаза.

― Я решил, что не лучшая идея ― оставлять тебя одного сразу после рассказов о том, как в дом Яку вломились, а ты лично установил контакт с возможным убийцей. Теперь, когда твоя теория подтверждена, а он знает, где ты работаешь, тебе придется быть в два раза осторожнее.

― Он может знать, где я живу, ― Куроо старается, чтобы голос не звучал слишком напряженно.

Кенма достает телефон и что-то ищет в нем, кивает Куроо.

― Тогда будешь приманкой и мы его быстро поймаем.

Куроо кивает, сам толком не зная, почему этот факт получается принять так легко.

― Зачем ты необдуманно бросился на него?

Кенма пожимаем плечами, как будто остановить опасного серийного убийцу для него сущий пустяк.

― Это было не необдуманно. Я оценил риски. У него не было в руках оружия, но он мог достать его, если бы догнал тебя. Я решил, что будет лучше остановить его раньше и проверить, как он поступит. Он выбрал отступление.

― А если бы он тебя убил?

― Маловероятно в этой ситуации.

Куроо смотрит на него в попытках понять, что творится в этой безумной крашеной голове, и напряженно трет переносицу, ловя себя на мысли, что сам он нисколько не лучше.

***

Цукишима позволяет Куроо Тецуро уйти. Он заставляет себя развернуться и оставить его в покое. Набраться терпения. Выждать. Боль в колене проходит быстро. Кто бы ни был этот мелкий крашеный японец, Цукишима благодарен ему за напоминание о терпении.

Зачем он вообще погнался за Куроо? Собирался же просто посмотреть, может, немного раздразнить. А закончил тем, что не устоял перед улыбкой Куроо. Такой самоуверенной и решительной.

Цукишима тихо смеется, вспоминая, как эта решимость сменилась паникой, и не знает, что ему нравится больше ― уверенность или испуг на лице Куроо.

Если Суга узнает об этом, Цукишиме несдобровать. Придется опять иметь дело с последствиями. Затихнуть ненадолго, дать перерыв себе и делу кажется правильным выбором, и когда Цукишима возвращается на съемную квартиру, он решает не проверять Яку Мориске второй раз. Пусть этот счастливчик живет ― пока. Куроо Тецуро становится для него гораздо интереснее.

 

Цукишима проводит весь вечер за чтением взятой у Куроо книги, но не получает никакого удовольствия и с каждой страницей все больше сомневается во вкусах ее хозяина. Ви лежит на спинке дивана, спит, свесив хвост на плечо Цукишимы, и легко щекочет кончиком шею каждый раз, когда Цукишима вздыхает, раздраженный персонажами, их поступками и элементами повествования.

Цукишима едва не решает пойти обратно в дом Куроо, перебрать всю литературу, дабы окончательно убедиться, что вкус у владельца никакой. И наплевать, что как раз думал затаиться.

Однотипная скучная одежда, однотипная отвратительная литература, как у одержимого мангой хикки. Как такой необычный человек с искрой внутри и горящим взглядом может быть окружен посредственной серостью? Куроо Тецуро хочется раскрасить. Красками, пальцами, губами. Хочется протянуть ему руку и вытащить на поверхность, окружить цветом.

Цукишима понимает, что читает один и тот же абзац уже четвертый раз, и закрывает книгу. Поворачивается и утыкается носом в пушистых хвост. Ви поднимает голову и смотрит на него немигающим взглядом. Потом с тихим «мряв» спрыгивает на пол и ведет Цукишиму на кухню.

Доставая кошачий корм, Цукишима думает о том, что Суги нет уже второй день.

Пока Ви крутится у миски и ест свою порцию, Цукишима проверяет один пистолет под обеденным столом, другой за изголовьем кровати, третий за зеркалом в ванной. Еще один лежит на своем месте на кухне среди набора ножей.

Это успокаивает и позволяет спокойно заснуть, сонно перебирая в голове цвета, которыми можно раскрасить Куроо.

***

Куроо несколько дней проводит в постоянном напряжении, чувствует себя свидетелем под защитой: запертым и под наблюдением. Но ничего не происходит, и, вопреки ожиданиям Яку, он отказывается сидеть дома, продолжая упорно ходить на работу.

Их не удивляет, когда проверку оба отдела проходят отлично. В итоге Яку подписывает все необходимые документы, страховку, и остается работать над делом. Как и Лев. И Кенма. У Куроо с дела снимаются четверо. У Ушиджимы ― двое. Так что когда приходят заказанные документы из больницы, объем работы на каждого в команде возрастает вдвое.

Куроо трет покрасневшие глаза после нескольких тысяч пропущенных через себя фотографий. Он ищет знакомое лицо без особой надежды, думает, что если убийца проник в больницу тайно, заменил какого-то уборщика, вышел вместо него ― тогда не будет никаких документов, никаких подтверждений его присутствия.

Но когда Кенма рядом выдыхает «нашел», Куроо сначала не верит. Встает с места, чувствуя, как затекли ноги, и склоняется к монитору Кенмы.

На фотографии он ― светловолосый, но потрепанный, без единой капли геля в волосах, глаза почти черные ― как будто мимикрировал под скучную версию себя, потому что Куроо запомнил его другим. Определенно другим.

― Сато Хотару, ― читает он, слышит, как сзади собрались остатки его отдела. ― Проработал там два месяца… Два?

Факты упорно отказываются сходиться, Сузумеду наняли за сутки до убийства. За два месяца до этого никак невозможно предугадать действия Некоматы и нанятых им людей. Нельзя готовить убийство настолько заранее. Но на счастье Куроо здесь есть Кенма.

― Они могли подделать информацию: имя, сроки, ― Кенма оборачивается на Куроо и внимательно смотрит, затем говорит: ― Ты устал. Тебе нужно поспать.

Куроо накрывает лицо ладонью, прячет улыбку ликования за этим жестом, медленно выдыхает. Кенма прав, Куроо мог и сам предположить такое, но слишком устал, чтобы здраво мыслить. Он убирает руки от лица и еще раз смотрит на фото.

― Прогоним изображение через базу и проверим на совпадения, попробуем узнать настоящее имя, ― говорит он, выпрямляясь и разминая затекшие плечи.

Все оборачиваются на него, но никто не говорит ни слова.

― Только завтра, ― добавляет Куроо.

Облегченный вздох. Никто, кроме Куроо, раньше не задерживался допоздна, а сейчас вся команда, что осталась работать над делом, ― здесь. Куроо понимает причины: их беспокойство за Куроо и привязанность. Каждому нужен отдых, но теперь все ждут его, следят за ним, как стая гиеновых собак, что охраняет единственного детеныша. Куроо хочется нервно рассмеяться, отправить всех заниматься своими делами и думать каждый сам о себе.

― Ой, заткнитесь, ― не выдерживает он, отворачиваясь и забирая пиджак со спинки кресла.

― До завтра, босс, ― бросает Лев напоследок.

― Не сдохни, ― добавляет Яку уже ставшее привычным за эти дни прощание.

Такси привозит Куроо домой, и он идет к себе, стараясь не озираться, нервно перебирает в кармане ключи, как будто они могут разом избавить его от всех опасностей. Куроо знает, что где-то рядом есть два приставленных к нему агента, группу быстрого реагирования отозвали позавчера, но они готовы прибыть на вызов меньше чем за десять минут.

За это время Куроо можно убить двадцать восемь раз. Или больше. Но по дороге к квартире ему никто не приставляет нож к горлу, не пускает пулю в лоб ― ничего.

Дома он чувствует себя в безопасности. Устало принимает душ и падает на незастеленную кровать, отрубаясь до самого утра.

Он просыпается от настойчивого звонка в дверь и, глянув время на телефоне, обнаруживает два пропущенных от Яку.

Звонок продолжает разрываться, и Куроо ставит босые ноги на пол, готовый спросонья пойти открывать, но вспоминает, что не в той ситуации, чтобы поступать необдуманно. Куроо бросает взгляд на лежащий рядом с телефоном наушник, маленький ободок которого мерцает голубым ― оповещение о входящем сигнале. Хватает его со стола, надевает и включает.

― Куроо-сан, прием, ― бесцветный голос одного из агентов, кажется, монотонно повторяет одну и ту же фразу.

― На связи. Кто за дверью?

― Курьер. Мы проверили его личность, все в порядке.

― Спасибо, ― Куроо с облегчением выдыхает и торопится к двери, забыв снять наушник. Но у двери тормозит, вспоминая, что ничего не заказывал. Ни от кого ничего не ждет.

Разве что…

― Вы что-то заказывали? Нам перехватить посылку? ― раздается в наушнике.

Куроо вспоминает Зодиака. Думает о Вороне. Берется за ручку и, решительно выдыхая, говорит:

― Нет, я сам заберу.

― Как скажете, Куроо-сан, ― отвечает агент.

В конце концов, он принял всю ответственность на себя на бумаге и сознательно. Что бы ни было в посылке, Куроо должен узнать первым. И открывает дверь.

Только когда голую грудь обдает холодным воздухом, Куроо вспоминает, что забыл накинуть хотя бы майку. 

― Доброе утро, простите за беспокойство, ― вежливо приветствует его курьер. ― Примите посылку.

Куроо смотрит на невысокого паренька с большой коробкой в руках, берет планшет для подписи. Он замирает и разглядывает курьера, эмблему на его кепке и форме, вспоминает, что эта служба считается самой безопасной, но волнение все равно никуда не девается.

Куроо расписывается под своим именем и видит наименование посылки ― «подарок». Сомнения тают с каждой секундой, Куроо медлит перед тем, как забрать коробку, и все же спрашивает:

― Вы знаете, что там? Там есть… э-э... электроника?

― В заказе значилось, что это подарок, ― вежливо улыбается парень, ― так что я не могу вам сказать, но наша служба лично паковала это для вас, и мы несем ответственность за…

― Я понял, ― Куроо обрывает его на полуслове и принимает коробку.

Едва дверь за курьером закрывается, Куроо относит посылку на кухонный стол и срывает скотч.

Внутри, завернутая в тонкую бумагу, лежит одежда. Шелковые рубашки, майки, штаны ― всё с бирками, и Куроо становится плохо, когда он видит цены. От всего исходит тонкий, едва уловимый приятный запах парфюма, но Куроо не разбирается в запахах, не может определить марку.

Среди аккуратных стопок лежит продолговатый бархатный чехол. Куроо берет его в руки и не решается открыть. Сердце бьется так, будто он пробежал несколько кварталов, отрываясь от Ворона. От Сато Хотару. От кого бы то ни было.

Куроо гипнотизирует футляр взглядом, строя десяток догадок о том, что внутри, а когда все-таки открывает, то не проходит и секунды, как захлопывает крышку и убирает футляр в сторону, тяжело опирается на стол и склоняется, не в силах отдышаться. Ему кажется, что из легких откачали весь воздух, окатили льдом с ног до головы.

― Что за черт, ― Куроо тянется обратно к футляру, открывает и смотрит на лежащие внутри часы. Циферблат отливает серебром, стрелки ― золотом. Аккуратные линии и пересечения ― часы кажутся идеальными, а у Куроо появляется ощущение, что он обокрал ювелирную лавку. В коробке под иссиня-черной шелковой рубашкой он замечает уголок бумажного листа, тянет за него и вытаскивает записку, на которой аккуратным почерком выведены слова:

_«Спасибо за книгу. Надеюсь, эти тебе понравятся больше. Одежду можно вернуть в магазины, если не подойдет. К.»_

Куроо сглатывает, и ему кажется, что в горле застревает кубик льда, тянет холодные ниточки куда-то вниз, до мурашек. Он откладывает записку и разгребает остатки одежды. На дне обнаруживаются три книги, одна ― Энтони Берджесса, и Куроо уверен, что это его книга, он срывается с места и возвращается в спальню, ищет ее на столе среди залежей журналов, не находит и падает в кресло, потому что колени отказываются его держать. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем у него получается взять себя в руки и вернуться на кухню, где его ждет раскрытая коробка. Два других тома завернуты в плотную желтовато-коричневую бумагу, Куроо не церемонится с оберткой, хоть и знает, что не должен этого делать. Одна оказывается сборником стихов Поля Верлена, другая ― романом Моэма, обе в переводе.

Куроо растерянно опускается на стул и сидит так, позабыв о времени, о работе, о том, что голые плечи по-прежнему мерзнут и даже подогрев пола не спасает ступни от холода.

Он берет в руки первую попавшуюся рубашку и гладит пальцем ткань, рассматривает едва заметный узор у воротника и манжетов.

Затем швыряет ее обратно в коробку вместе с книгами и запиской и уходит в спальню. Куроо одевается поспешно, распихивает по карманам ключи и телефон и, взяв подарок подмышку, выходит из квартиры.

 

Коробка с тяжелым стуком опускается прямо на разложенные на столе папки, и все присутствующие тут же оборачиваются.

― Это еще что? ― Яку с подозрением смотрит на Куроо. ― Ты решил уйти из дела и забрать свои вещи?

― Не надейся, ― Куроо проходит через кабинет к рабочему месту, привычно швыряет пиджак на спинку кресла и садится, глядя из своего угла на коробку, как на врага. ― Он был у меня дома.

Яку роняет сэндвич, Лев чуть не падает со своего стула, а Кенма замирает, звук шуршания кнопок клавиатуры прекращается.

― И ты жив, ― заключает Яку, забыв про уроненный сэндвич. ― Чем занимались агенты?

― Они ни при чем. Он был у меня раньше. Предположительно три-четыре дня назад, ― Куроо смотрит на Яку, ― тогда же, когда и у тебя, думаю.

Он видит, как мышцы на лице Яку каменеют, как он сверлит Куроо взглядом, затем смотрит на Льва, который подрывается и идет к коробке.

Ямамото приходит ровно в тот момент, когда Лев вытаскивает из коробки одну из рубашек и присвистывает.

― Босс, вы видели эти цены? Он прислал вам одежду! ― Куроо не нравится восхищение в голосе Льва, хочется совершенно бескультурно послать его куда подальше. ― Он типа как Папочка!

Яку дотягивается до Льва первым и пинает под колено, за что Куроо его мысленно благодарит.

― Какой к черту папочка? Ему лет двадцать пять от силы.

Ямамото не сразу понимает, о чем речь, но потом быстро отставляет купленный кофе и присоединяется ко Льву.

― Хватит это трогать, ― злится Куроо, ― отправьте на экспертизу, может, они хоть что-нибудь смогут нам сказать.

Он произносит это без особой надежды и знает, что можно прийти в магазины, опросить продавцов, но есть ли в этом смысл? Он уже видел этого К. Не будет же он настолько глуп, чтобы расплачиваться картой и отдавать Куроо готовый поводок?

― Нет, Яку-сан, вы видели? Я столько в месяц не зарабатываю, сколько стоит одна эта майка. Это же просто майка! ― у Льва, кажется, глаза горят. ― Может, нам профиль сменить?..

― Что ты несешь? ― шипит на него Яку. ― Совсем больной, что ли? Заткнись уже.

Куроо смотрит на Льва, убирающего майку обратно, и ему не нравится, что тот прикасается к этой одежде. Не нравится, что все вообще это обсуждают. Он жалеет, что принес вещи в офис просто потому, что так было правильно. Сознание неприятно колет, совесть давит, но ему стыдно не перед коллегами. Ему стыдно перед К, этим чертовым Вороном. И он чувствует себя пойманным на крючок.

Щеки начинают гореть, когда Куроо ловит на себе взгляд Ушиджимы из-за прозрачной двери. Они кивают друг другу в вежливом приветствии и отворачиваются, Ушиджима уходит по своим делам, а Куроо смотрит перед собой и не видит ничего.

― Вы закончили? ― интересуется Кенма. ― У меня хорошие новости.

Все внимание обращается к нему. Куроо подъезжает к Кенме прямо в кресле и смотрит на фотографию на мониторе.

― В базе было совпадение, ― Кенма открывает профайл, и Куроо быстро пробегается глазами по строчкам.

― Настоящее имя Цукишима Кей, двадцать шесть лет. Осужден за проникновение со взломом в две тысячи девятом, ― читает он. ― Ему было семнадцать?

Кенма кивает.

― Да, приговорен к общественным работам. Видимо, с тех пор не попадался больше ни разу, профайл чист.

― Если он работает на нашего крота, это ни о чем не говорит ― могли почистить специально, ― пожимает плечами Яку.

Куроо усмехается, шевелит губами, беззвучно повторяя имя.

― Бессмысленно. Почему тогда не удалить профайл полностью? ― спрашивает Кенма.

― Хм… Да, ты прав, ― быстро соглашается Яку.

Куроо встает и выходит из кабинета, никто его не останавливает по дороге в туалет. И только там, закрывшись в кабинке, он прислоняется к дверце спиной и закрывает лицо ладонью. Этого слишком мало, чтобы найти Цукишиму Кея, но почему он опять улыбается?

― Тецуро, ты больной, ― шепчет он сам себе. ― Отбитый на всю голову. ― Куроо убирает руку от лица и смотрит на выложенную белой плиткой стену. ― Я тебя почти поймал. Почти.

***

― Ты подставляешь меня, ― Суга игнорирует любые попытки Ви прыгнуть ему на колени.

Он явно не в настроении, закидывает ногу на ногу, но Ви все равно взбирается на него.

Цукишима недовольно снимает ее и пересаживает на диван. Сам становится у окна, опираясь о подоконник бедрами, и складывает руки на груди.

― Я думал, в тебе больше сознательности, ― продолжает Суга, не сводя с Цукишимы глаз. ― Не высовывайся. Никуда не ходи в ближайшее время. Тебя раскрыли. Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Суга встревожен, и Цукишима видит это.

― Меня раскрыли из-за того, что твоим боссам до меня нет дела. Их все устраивало, пока я тихо выполнял свою работу. Но шаг в сторону ― и вот выясняется, что никто не позаботился убрать мои данные из базы.

Суга молчит, а Цукишима вздыхает. Не то чтобы он не готов к любым неожиданностям. Ему не нравится, что эти неожиданности имеют место быть именно сейчас. Так невовремя. Хотя это ничего особо не меняет, и, может, даже в чем-то помогает. Этим чем-то Цукишима считает Куроо, который оказывается интереснее, чем изначально предполагалось. И умнее. Это вызывает приятное чувство, разжигает любопытство. Цукишима прикрывает глаза и на секунду представляет себе Куроо в рубашке цвета бургунди, с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, нарочито небрежно, чтоб подходило под прическу.

― Расстроенным ты не выглядишь, ― Суга вырывает его из фантазий, и Цукишима недовольно закатывает глаза.

― Что мне, плакать теперь?

Суга усмехается.

― Я бы на это посмотрел.

― Нх, ― Цукишима вздыхает. ― Спасибо за предупреждение.

Суга встает, засовывает руки в карманы кожаной куртки и раскачивается с пятки на носок. Он хочет что-то сказать, но Цукишима его опережает:

― Когда за мной придут?

Суга замирает, смотрит на него пару секунд, затем вдруг облегченно выдыхает и даже смеется.

― Обожаю твою смекалку, ― говорит он, улыбаясь. ― Хоть в чем-то с тобой проще, чем с Кагеямой.

Цукишима вновь закатывает глаза.

― Этот говнюк еще жив? Почему я не удивлен?

― Представь себе, из вас двоих ты подставился первым, ― говорит Суга, подходит к дивану, где сидит Ви, и начинает поглаживать ее за ухом.

― Какой я неосторожный, ― саркастично отзывается Цукишима.

― В общем, мы с Дайчи чувствуем за тебя ответственность, ― Суга бросает на него взгляд и снова возвращает все свое внимание кошке, ― так что я все равно собирался предупредить тебя.

Цукишима растягивает губы в притворной улыбке.

― Спасибо, мамочка.

Суга, по-видимому, предпочитает не замечать колкости Цукишимы.

― Верхушка готова поставить на тебе крест, ― произносит он, присев на корточки, и наступившую тишину нарушает лишь мурчание Ви. ― Они скорее убьют тебя, чем дадут поймать.

Цукишима безразлично хмыкает, отходит от подоконника и садится рядом с Ви на диване.

― Мертвый я не сможет раскрыть их грязные секреты. Сложно их судить, я бы поступил так же.

Суга усмехается, смотрит снизу вверх, и Цукишима находит его довольно забавным.

― Не сомневаюсь. Уезжать из страны уже поздно. Боссы тебя не отпустят, а разведка вот-вот объявит в розыск, ― говорит Суга.

В медленно наползающих сумерках его очертания почти тают, и Цукишима думает, что нужно встать и включить свет, но не хочется двигаться с места. Не сейчас, когда нога едва касается колена Суги. Скрутить его будет несложно, он совсем невысокий, плечи узкие, да и весит явно меньше. Но стоит ли рисковать? Вряд ли простака определили бы Цукишиме в кураторы, значит, Дайчи ему доверяет и полагается на него. Цукишима скользит взглядом по худой, обтянутой серой кожаной курткой, спине, затем ниже, думает, где удобнее спрятать пистолет. Внутри куртки, однозначно. Левый край отвисает чуть больше ― точно там.

― Какая жалость, ― Цукишима наконец нарушает тишину, ― а я как раз собирался попутешествовать, ― врет он.

― Ну, не судьба, ― говорит Суга и вздрагивает, когда на его ладонь на загривке Ви ложится рука Цукишимы.

― Скажи мне всего одно имя, Суга-сан, ― кажется, впервые за весь вечер улыбается Цукишима, стискивая в пальцах бледное запястье. ― Одно имя.

Суга нервно смеется, но почти сразу становится серьезнее ― Цукишиме лишь пару раз доводилось видеть его таким, и даже Кагеяма приходил в ужас, а тот далеко не из пугливых.

― Какое, Цукишима-кун? ― несмотря на резко наметившиеся на лице тени, тон Суги дружелюбно-вежливый, наигранно открытый.

― Кто тянет за ниточки? Как зовут Зевса вашего местного Олимпа? ― Цукишима в притворном успокаивающем жесте поглаживает руку Суги большим пальцем, но тот не торопится забирать ладонь, чувствует хватку.

― Цукишима-кун, ― чересчур спокойно произносит Суга, ― я могу тебя предупредить, когда за тобой отправят человека, но то, что ты просишь ― это слишком. Я, по-твоему, идиот?

― Вы мне скажите, Суга-сан, вы лучше себя знаете.

Цукишима смотрит Суге в глаза, но на периферии зрения видит его левую руку. Ею вытащить пистолет будет не так просто, Цукишима успеет среагировать. Но Суга не спешит поступать опрометчиво, прикидывает шансы. Ви между ними сидит неподвижно, она все слышит, все чувствует.

― Если я скажу тебе, жить мне останется недолго, ― говорит Суга.

― У вас есть Савамура-сан, он защитит вас. А у меня нет никого, ― парирует Цукишима, давя на Сугу морально: играть с ним так просто. ― Я совсем один. Разве не вы только что сказали, что чувствуете ответственность за меня?

У Суги с лица не сходит дружелюбное выражение, Цукишима улыбается в ответ.

― Убери руку, Цукишима-кун, ― не просит, приказывает Суга.

― А то что, отшлепаете меня, Суга-сан?

Ви вздрагивает у них под руками, просачивается, как жидкость между ладоней, и стекает на пол с тихим недовольным мявом. Едва она уходит с линии огня, Суга молниеносно выхватывает пистолет из куртки левой рукой. Но Цукишима крепче сжимает его правую, выворачивает запястье и бьет ногой по пистолету. Тот отлетает, Суга теряет равновесие и падает на спину, но запястье еще зажато в ладони Цукишимы, который наваливается сверху. Борьба на полу мало похожа на поэтичную или романтичную. Она грязная, грубая, Суга умело выкручивает руку из хватки так, что остаются лишь следы ногтей Цукишимы, он пинается, рычит, но сам по себе правда меньше, — никаких шансов, думает Цукишима. И ровно в этот момент, когда он уже уверен в своей победе, Суга извивается под ним, как змея, поворачивает бедра и пинает в колено. Цукишима шипит и падает на бок, чувствует, как шею обхватывают крепкие ноги, бедра, словно тиски, сжимают так, что Цукишима не может пошевелиться и начинает стремительно задыхаться. Суга, не ослабляя давление, изворачивается и дотягивается до пистолета, но Цукишима не видит этого, лишь чувствует. И понимает, что это конец.

Он стискивает зубы, когда в голове проносится запоздалая мысль, что умереть между ног Куроо ему хотелось бы чуточку больше.

Суга приставляет ему к макушке дуло и чуть ослабляет хватку ― оба понимают, что Цукишима теперь никуда не денется.

― И что теперь? ― спрашивает Суга. ― Ты убил бы меня?

― Я еще не решил, ― честно и спокойно отвечает Цукишима, только дыхание сбилось.

Он чувствует затылком пах Суги и усмехается, но тот ощутимо тычет пистолетом Цукишиме в голову, и приходится стать серьезнее.

― Я хотел знать только имя, ― добавляет Цукишима. ― И забери чертову кошку, как закончишь, только не отдавай Кагеяме. У него даже кактусы вянут.

― А ты у нас ответственный, значит, ― бормочет Суга.

Цукишима чувствует, как мышцы чужих бедер расслабляются, полностью отпуская, затем Суга сталкивает его с себя пинком в плечо.

― Вашиджо, ― говорит Суга, пока Цукишима разворачивается и садится напротив, прислонившись спиной к дивану. ― Вашиджо Танджи.

Суга прячет пистолет обратно в куртку и встает, потирает запястье, кривится от боли.

― Неохота мне искать твоей кошке нового хозяина. Развел тут драму.

Цукишима смотрит на него с пола, склоняет голову набок, усмехается.

― Какая у меня добрая мамочка, ― говорит он издевательским тоном. ― Я не развожу драму, у меня нет сострадания.

Суга закатывает глаза, бросает взгляд в угол, где за холодильник забилась Ви.

― Все у тебя есть, хватит строить из себя социопата.

Он разворачивается и идет к выходу, все еще потирая руку, ― Цукишима, должно быть, перестарался, когда выворачивал ее.

В ответ Цукишима лишь вопросительно вздергивает бровь, но Суга не видит его затылком, да и плевать он хотел теперь, судя по всему.

― Еще раз так сделаешь ― голову прострелю, ― Суга выходит, не оборачиваясь.

― Да, мам, ― смеется Цукишима захлопнутой сгоряча двери.

Он снимает очки и расслабленно запрокидывает голову на спинку дивана, радуясь лишь одному ― у него все еще есть шанс умереть между ног Куроо Тецуро.

***

Коробку возвращают через неделю, и Куроо, затащив ее домой, долго и напряженно сверлит взглядом картон. Никаких отпечатков. Никаких результатов после разговора с консультантами в магазинах. Загадка.

Яку говорит все вернуть. Лев советует взять деньги и отправиться на них в кругосветное путешествие. Но Куроо лишь раздражается и отказывается их слушать, забрав все, а теперь не решается заглянуть внутрь, чтобы не разочароваться.

Он просто боится смотреть на результат работы экспертов.

― Ох, да чтоб тебя, ― Куроо встает и уходит на кухню.

Еще раньше утром Некомата провел собрание с ним, Яку и Львом, сказал, что раз личность убийцы раскрыта, поимка ― дело времени. Их главная задача теперь ― вычислить крота.

А еще Некомата оценил потрепанный и нервный вид Куроо и отправил его домой в принудительный выходной. Вот только это мало чем может помочь.

Теперь Куроо не знает, куда деваться от безделья, и, бесцельно промаявшись час, принимается за уборку, заказывает ужин из ресторана неподалеку и предупреждает об этом агентов, драит комнату, убирает книги на полки, возвращает Берджесса туда же. Пока Куроо долго отмокает в ванной, он представляет, как Цукишима читает его книгу. В тонких перчатках, чтобы не оставлять следов. Он высокий, тонкий, но прокачанный, наверняка жилистый, с крепкими руками и плечами. Интересно, насколько длинные у него пальцы, какого цвета перчатки? Белого? Синего? Или, может, черного?

Куроо поднимает свою руку из воды и смотрит на ладонь, прикидывает что-то, поигрывает пальцами.

Вода совсем остывает, и лежать в ванной уже просто нет сил. Так что Куроо выбирается, заворачивает бедра в полотенце и идет босиком по теплому полу в спальню, где на расчищенном столе стоит коробка.

Они опять заклеили ее скотчем, но Куроо его решительно срывает и открывает. Каждая рубашка, майка, штаны теперь завернуты в прозрачные пакеты. Как и книги с футляром, на который Куроо старается не смотреть.

Он берет верхний пакет, раскрывает и извлекает темно-фиолетовую рубашку. Ткань непривычно мягкая, приятная, у Куроо в жизни не было ничего такого. Не то чтобы он жаловался на свою зарплату, вовсе нет, но просто не заморачивался никогда.

Она еще еле слышно пахнет тем самым запахом парфюма, и Куроо стискивает зубы, когда надевает ее и аккуратно застегивает все пуговицы. Шелк на голое тело ― слишком приятно, сплошное удовольствие. Он обволакивает руки, плечи, грудь, и Куроо поспешно трет шею, чтобы капли с еще влажных волос не залили воротник. Затем оборачивается к стоящему в углу зеркалу.

В рубашке и полотенце на бедрах он чувствует себя глупо. В рубашке без полотенца ― еще хуже. Так что, откопав в коробке темно-синие, почти черные штаны, он поспешно натягивает и их. Заправляет рубашку и смотрит на себя. Не узнает. Пробует усмехнуться и тут же злится.

Голова кружится и появляется желание выпить. Чего-нибудь крепкого и побольше.

― Зачем ты это делаешь? ― спрашивает он у Цукишимы, у отражения.

Затем шлепает босиком на кухню, треплет свои волосы и смотрит на часы, не понимая, где так долго может носить доставку. Он уже берется за телефон, чтобы звонить разбираться, когда наконец раздается звонок в дверь.

Куроо идет открывать и, раздраженный на себя и всех вокруг, собирается высказать курьеру все, что думает о нем и его работе, когда встречается взглядом с Цукишимой.

Цукишима, кажется, возвышается над ним, в курьерской форме и кепке, с торчащим из-под краев черным ежиком волос. У него в руках большой термо-ящик, а на губах ― вежливая, почти обольстительная улыбка.

Все слова застревают у Куроо в горле, и он с нехарактерной для себя скоростью захлопывает дверь. Цукишима успевает со всей силы толкнуть ее от себя, и Куроо едва не отлетает от удара, поскальзывается на полу, бросается прочь ― в комнату, где лежит спасительный наушник и тревожная кнопка.

Он слышит щелчок замка, стук ящика о пол и удивленное:

― Эй, постой!

Куроо врывается в спальню и закрывает дверь, наваливается на нее всем весом, жалея, что не поставил межкомнатные замки. Стол, наушник ― все слишком далеко, ему не дотянуться. Там и коробка с подарками. Чертова коробка!

Цукишима стучит с другой стороны, зовет:

― Куроо, открой. Я ничего тебе не сделаю.

― Пошел к черту!

Куроо чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку, бессильным, Цукишима может прострелить дверь вместе с его телом, но Куроо все равно цепляется за ручку, как за единственное спасение.

― Я так долго ждал этого шанса, ― говорит Цукишима спокойно, вежливо, ― я хочу поговорить.

― Убирайся вон!

― Я не могу, тогда мне придется убить тех двоих, что круглые сутки следят за тобой.

― Они наверняка уже поняли, что ты не курьер, и вызвали отряд! Ты в ловушке.

― Куроо, пожалуйста.

― О боже мой, ― сквозь зубы шепчет Куроо и закрывает глаза. ― Скажи, что это просто сон.

― Я сломаю дверь, ― предупреждает Цукишима, ― отойди.

― Ты разве не слышал? Я сказал, уходи! ― напряженно почти рычит Куроо.

И чувствует, как в дверь врезается что-то. Защелка срывает дерево, как коготь, проходится по косяку. Куроо отталкивает в сторону, он скатывается на пол, когда Цукишима врывается в комнату и замирает на пороге, не осмеливаясь сделать шаг вперед.

― Я же просил отойти, ― говорит Цукишима, и Куроо чудится, или он действительно старается ободряюще улыбнуться?

Начинает болеть в груди, сердцу слишком тесно. Цукишима нависает над ним с париком и кепкой в одной руке, другая просто висит вдоль тела, без пистолета, без ножа. Но Куроо продолжает беспомощно валяться на полу, не смея верить в обещание Цукишимы не причинять ему вреда.

― Привет, ― улыбается Цукишима, и где-то на задворках сознания Куроо вспоминает, что всепроникающее обаяние ― это один из признаков психопатии.

― Ты убьешь меня? ― язык еле поворачивается спрашивать такое.

Цукишима делает шаг ближе, но замирает, улыбается и разглядывает Куроо, скользит по нему взглядом, и становится очень неуютно, как под тысячей сканеров.

― А ты хочешь? ― интересуется он, присаживается напротив на корточки.

― Нет, ― Куроо не двигается, изучает в нем каждую деталь ― забавно вьющиеся короткие волосы, желтые искорки в карей радужке глаз, тонкие губы.

― Тогда не убью, ― просто говорит он и встает, протягивая руку. ― Я никогда не нарушаю своего слова. Я просто пришел поговорить.

Куроо смотрит на него, скалится, ему кажется, что от Цукишимы исходит угроза... нет, он сам ― угроза, конечно. Впервые так близко, когда Куроо в ловушке. Черт, он же не уверен, что Цукишима ― психопат. В памяти всплывают все модели поведения, призывы подавить в себе панику, а Куроо поступает как испуганный восьмилетка. Он понимает, что лучше делать, как просит Цукишима, но не может себе этого позволить.

Периферийным зрением он видит лежащий на столе наушник, старательно не смотрит туда, чтобы Цукишима не догадался о его намерениях, и медленно садится. Цукишима по-прежнему ждет с протянутой рукой, но когда видит, что Куроо не собирается принимать помощь, выпрямляется.

― Не хочешь, как хочешь… ― начинает он, когда Куроо со всей силы подбивает его лодыжки, подскакивает и летит к столу, тянется к наушнику…

Цукишима выдыхает от боли, Куроо не смотрит на него, и зря. Цукишима обхватывает его за пояс и сбивает с ног броском лайнбекера, не давая дотянуться до желаемой цели.

Куроо зажмуривается, ожидая удара о пол, но Цукишима заваливает его поперек кровати, прижимает к матрасу и садится на спину, крепко схватив за загривок. Куроо беспомощно и испуганно замирает.

― Пожалуйста, не надо, ― не то настойчиво просит, не то приказывает Цукишима. ― Давай просто поужинаем и поговорим.

Куроо, вжатый лицом в матрас, сдавленно соглашается, и хватка Цукишимы на затылке чуть ослабевает.

― Сейчас я тебя отпущу, и ты не будешь на меня нападать, ладно?

Уступить сложно, так и хочется пообещать и нарушить слово, сбежать, позвонить в полицию, но сейчас, с бедрами Цукишимы на спине, тяжестью его тела, Куроо чувствует, как паника начинает отступать, дает дорогу здравомыслию. Что, если Цукишима не врет?

Что, если Куроо пожалеет, когда вызовет полицию и сдаст Цукишиму? Как пожалел о сданной в экспертизу одежде. От воспоминания о последнем он вздрагивает, понимая, что Цукишима застал его в подаренных им же рубашке и штанах.

Куроо чувствует, как от стыда к лицу приливает краска.

― Черт, ладно, ― бормочет он.

Хватка на затылке совсем слабеет, Куроо кажется, что прежде, чем убрать руку, Цукишима пропускает его волосы через пальцы. Ласка неуловимая, аккуратная, жест будто извиняющийся. А тело подводит, и в этот момент, чувствуя в паху растущий узел, Куроо себя ненавидит.

Цукишима встает, и дышать становится гораздо легче. Пока Куроо поворачивается и садится на кровати, Цукишима берет со стола наушник, крутит в пальцах и прячет куда-то под комбинезон.

― Я отдам его, когда буду уходить, ― обещает он.

Почему-то Куроо это устраивает и успокаивает, он кивает.

― Ты… ― начинает он, вздыхает и более уверенно говорит: ― ты меня напугал. Извини, что ударил.

Цукишима улыбается.

― Не могу тебя винить, ― он выпрямляется во весь рост и качает головой в сторону двери. ― Идем на кухню? Я принес ужин.

Куроо снова кивает и встает с кровати, выходит первым, чувствуя на себе взгляд Цукишимы.

― Тебе очень... идет, ― замечает Цукишима с запинкой, такой слишком естественной, человечной и неловкой, и это опять больно бьет по растущему в Куроо узлу.

Он ничего не отвечает, напряженно проходит на кухню, закрывает жалюзи, включает свет. Цукишима приносит из коридора термоящик и ставит на стол.

― Ты пьешь вино? ― интересуется он, пока достает две завернутые в фольгу коробки и бутылку незнакомой марки, а, заметив напряженный взгляд, легко смеется. ― Я не хочу тебя отравить. Ну так, пьешь?

Куроо кивает и ловит себя на мысли, что держится как можно дальше от Цукишимы, прижимается бедрами к столешнице рядом с деревянной стойкой с ножами.

― Подашь тарелки? ― Цукишима не смотрит на него, достает штопор, с тихим «чпок» открывает бутылку.

Куроо разворачивается к шкафчикам, задерживает взгляд на ножах, стискивает зубы и отворачивается, чтобы достать столовые приборы. Он расставляет тарелки и раскладывает вилки с ножами, чувствуя себя крайне скованно, в отличие от Цукишимы. Затем вспоминает о вине и под внимательным взглядом ставит два бокала на стол.

― Ты можешь не смотреть на меня так? ― не выдерживает Куроо.

― Я тебя смущаю? ― Цукишима улыбается, не сводя с него орехового цвета глаз, смотрит провокационно, затем убирает ящик на пол и садится.

Куроо медлит с ответом, потому что да, еще как смущает и пугает, а он к такому не привык. Сам ведь прославился способностью смутить кого хочешь ― многолетние тренировки на Яку дают о себе знать.

Не каждый день к тебе домой приходит наемный убийца, дело которого ты расследуешь.

Цукишима будто читает его мысли, склоняет голову набок и говорит:

― Садись, ― а когда Куроо все же опускается на стул напротив, продолжает: ― Ты поймал меня, больше нет смысла пытаться тебя устранить.

Он разливает вино по бокалам, красная жидкость красиво струится, заполняя треть емкости. Куроо откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди, в то время как Цукишима отставляет бутылку и поднимает свой бокал.

― Ты пришел только за этим? Признать поражение? ― интересуется Куроо.

Цукишима легко смеется.

― Куроо-сан, я пока не проиграл, ― он не опускает руку с бокалом, ждет, пока Куроо поднимет свой, ― то, что ты меня поймал, я считаю нашей общей маленькой победой. В этом матче поражение ― смерть. А я еще жив.

Куроо суживает глаза, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит Цукишима. Неужели его не пугают тюрьма и пожизненное? Ему кто-то угрожает? Если он работает на правительство или… так называемое теневое правительство, то теперь его захотят убрать. Наверняка так и есть, как еще они решают эти вопросы? Не обнародовать же информацию о себе, а ведь Цукишима может захотеть обмена этой информации на свою жизнь и, возможно, свободу. 

За несколько секунд Куроо успевает прийти к этим выводам и испытать целую смесь эмоций. Он опять чувствует потребность выпить, смотрит на выжидающего Цукишиму и касается своим бокалом его, прежде чем заглотнуть все залпом.

― Я рад, что ты согласился, ― говорит Цукишима, сделав пару глотков. Он перекладывает порции мяса в овощах на тарелки, поливает соусом и придвигает к Куроо, ― у нас может больше не быть шанса поужинать вместе.

― Потому что тебя убьют? ― напрямую спрашивает Куроо.

Цукишима замирает с ножом над мясом, поднимает на него глаза и улыбается.

― Возможно.

― И что ты будешь делать?

Цукишима все же отрезает кусок мяса и, открыв рот, кладет на язык. У Куроо сбивается дыхание, когда он понимает, что следит за Цукишимой слишком внимательно.

― Проводить время с тобой, пока могу, ― говорит тот, прожевав, ― если ты не против, конечно.

Куроо напряженно молчит, не зная, что на это ответить. Соврать или сказать правду? И какие тогда возможны реакции? Он решает, что лучше уйти от разговора и тоже приступить к ужину, и, пока жует сочное вкусное мясо с овощами, Цукишима доливает ему еще вина, делает глоток из своего бокала.

― Куроо-сан, ― говорит он, ― что в тебе сильнее: симпатия ко мне или страх?

Куроо закашливается, откладывает нож и прикрывает рот рукой. Почему Цукишима такой... Ему нравится дразнить Куроо? Нравится заводить в тупик своими словами?

― Зачем ты спрашиваешь? ― справившись с собой, выдавливает он.

― Люди часто задают вопросы из любопытства, знаешь?

― А что же ты? Только поужинать ко мне пришел?

― Возможно. Как пойдет, ― пожимает плечами Цукишима. ― Я и так напугал тебя достаточно.

И опять провоцирующая улыбка. Вот же мерзавец. Куроо ведется на нее, усмехается в ответ.

― Судя по твоим обещаниям, бояться мне нечего.

― Конечно, ― в паузах Цукишима продолжает есть, тихо позвякивая вилкой и ножом о тарелку. ― Меня, по крайней мере, бояться не нужно. Но я думаю, ты уже знаешь, что среди твоих коллег есть крот.

Куроо хмыкает, подбирает с тарелки остатки листьев руколы.

― Да. Не хочешь сказать, кто это?

Цукишима улыбается и молчит, взглядом давая понять, что нет, не скажет. Куроо и не надеялся услышать ответ, так что не удивлен.

― Ты уже читал книги, что я прислал? ― спрашивает Цукишима.

― Нет, с чего бы?

Цукишима понимающе кивает, рассматривая его рубашку.

― Жаль.

Куроо опять вспоминает, что сидит сейчас в подаренных им вещах. Отворачивается и встает, забирая свою тарелку в раковину. Он яростно драит керамику, как будто это поможет смыть смущение, а когда слышит позади шаги, то невольно бросает взгляд на ножи.

Присутствие Цукишимы ощущается спиной, он очень близко, а Куроо ― слишком уязвим перед ним. Он резко оборачивается и видит замершего со своей тарелкой Цукишиму, который осторожно, как будто боясь спугнуть Куроо, подходит и ставит приборы в раковину.

― Может, лучше в посудомоечную машину? Или просто не хочешь смотреть на меня? ― спрашивает Цукишима, прислоняясь бедрами к столешнице совсем рядом с Куроо, но, не дождавшись реакции, тянется вперед и закрывает хлещущий из крана поток воды.

Куроо не отстраняется, следит за каждым его движением с осторожностью и напряжением. Тело опять реагирует неправильно, не так, как планировалось. Куроо чувствует в своей симпатии к Цукишиме извращение и знает, что это плохо, но не знает, насколько. Не может заставить себя решить.

Цукишима поднимает в другой руке свой бокал, что еще секунду назад держал у бедра, зажав ножку между пальцами. Подносит ко рту, медленно пьет, не сводя с Куроо глаз. А Куроо отвечает на его взгляд, рассматривает чужую ладонь вблизи: светлую, гораздо светлее, чем у Куроо, кожу, сеточку выступающих голубых вен, что тянутся дальше и исчезают под рукавом черного курьерского комбинезона, короткие аккуратные ногти. Затем поднимает глаза выше ― у Цукишимы красные от вина губы, и он неторопливо облизывает их. И тянется свободной от бокала рукой к Куроо, который замирает в ожидании прикосновения.

Цукишима осторожно касается его шеи кончиками пальцев, прямо над воротом рубашки. Куроо сглатывает, чувствуя себя на эшафоте в ожидании палача. Но Цукишима ведет вниз, едва задевая и щекоча, расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу, и Куроо вздрагивает. За ней следующую, и еще одну…

Цукишима останавливается, гладит указательным пальцем открывшуюся кожу груди и убирает руку.

― Так лучше, ― улыбается он, прочитав что-то на лице Куроо, и делает еще глоток из бокала. ― Шелк не следует застегивать до конца.

Куроо все еще не может пошевелиться и почему-то чувствует себя обманутым. Но Цукишиму, его руки, хочется простить.

― Убери бокал, ― Куроо не узнает собственный голос, во рту пересыхает.

Цукишима медлит, сначала отводит взгляд, но едва основание бокала касается поверхности стола, Куроо стискивает в кулаке ворот курьерского комбинезона, притягивает Цукишиму к себе и целует.

Он чувствует чужую улыбку на губах, привкус вина, который ему совсем не нравится, в отличие от поцелуя.

Цукишима приоткрывает рот, лижет кончиком языка его губы, но не спешит проскальзывать между ними, и медленно, будто все еще опасается напугать Куроо, кладет руки ему на плечи.

Поцелуй затягивается, и Куроо чувствует, что пора остановиться, но вместо этого сильнее стискивает ткань комбинезона в кулаках, позволяет ладоням Цукишимы опуститься на талию. Он толкает Цукишиму от себя, не выпуская его, прижимает бедрами к столу и слышит, как опасно шатается бутылка.

Теперь, держа Цукишиму так близко, касаясь своими губами его, Куроо чувствует, что поймал. Но Цукишима, кажется, так не думает, когда подается вперед, меняется с Куроо местами и разрывает все еще довольно невинный поцелуй.

В свете низко висящей над столом лампы его взгляд без очков кажется хищным. Цукишима медленно моргает, прикрыв глаза на пару секунд, и наваждение исчезает. Куроо смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот; легкие сжимаются, как от недостатка кислорода, когда Цукишима скользит ладонью по его руке, нежно, но настойчиво, поднимает и касается губами пальцев.

Хочется отстраниться, оттолкнуть, чтобы Цукишима не почувствовал его возбужденный член через ткань подаренных им же брюк. Но губы продолжают нежно покрывать поцелуями ладонь Куроо, и это деморализует, ослабляет. Цукишима проводит носом по пальцам, приоткрывает рот и обхватывает губами один. Куроо выдыхает, не заботясь, что и от него сейчас пахнет вином. А Цукишима касается кончиком языка, лижет, берет глубже в рот. И всасывает.

У Куроо вырывается стон, и он, наконец, пробуждается, упирается другой ладонью Цукишиме в грудь.

― Хватит.

Цукишима подчиняется, растягивает губы в улыбке и медленно выпускает его палец изо рта, проведя между плотно сомкнутых губ.

Куроо жарко, все внутри него пылает, и кажется, что он сгорит на месте.

Цукишима опять медлит, прежде чем отойти от Куроо. Смотрит на него оценивающе, испытующе, и отворачивается.

Кажется, вместе со взглядом исчезает и тяжелый груз. К Куроо вновь возвращается контроль над собой. Но он не двигается с места, пока Цукишима надевает кепку, поправляет форму и подбирает термоящик.

― Спасибо, что не сдашь меня, ― самоуверенно говорит он, и Куроо хочется приложить его о стену.

Цукишима следует к выходу, не оглядываясь, будто находится у себя дома, и уже у порога вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана наушник, протягивает Куроо.

― Благодарю за приятный вечер, Куроо-сан.

Мерзавец не то улыбается, не то усмехается, но все, о чем думает Куроо, ― это как холодно теперь пальцу без тепла и влаги его рта.

Когда дверь за Цукишимой закрывается, Куроо смотрит на лежащий в ладони наушник ― долго и неотрывно. Затем возвращается на кухню и кладет рядом с открытой бутылкой вина, так и не притронувшись к тревожной кнопке.

***

Цукишима не чувствует слежки, когда возвращается к себе. Он уже дома, а на губах все еще вкус Куроо.

Куроо идут бургунди и шелк. Его шампунь пахнет мятой.

Ви не просыпается встретить его, потому Цукишима проходит сразу в спальню, стягивая по пути комбинезон и бросая на корзину для белья.

Он падает на кровать и какое-то время лежит неподвижно в темноте, привыкая к ощущению расслабленности в мышцах. Вспоминая о Куроо Тецуро, хочется по-идиотски улыбаться. Куроо ― приятное приключение, но находится в опасной близости от того, чтобы превратиться во что-то серьезное, а этого Цукишима сейчас не может себе позволить. Собственная жизнь ― превыше всего.

Зато Куроо интересный и им легко играть. Его симпатией легко управлять.

Цукишима позволяет себе еще десять минут неподвижности, прежде чем встает и садится за ноутбук. Экран загорается при нажатии клавиши и становится единственным источником света в темной спальне.

Цукишима перебирает висящие в браузере вкладки и находит статью месячной давности о благотворительном приеме в доме одного из капитанов полиции. Единственная общая фотография находится на каждом сайте, где была опубликована информация о мероприятии, но только в одной заметке журналисты написали имена присутствовавших там гостей.

Цукишима внимательно вчитывается, смотрит на фото, прикидывая, кто кем может быть, находит двух подходящих под имя Вашиджо Танджи людей ― старики, оба невысокие, один полный с короткими завитками седых волос, второй ― иссохший с кустистыми бровями и покрытым морщинами лицом. Они разные: один улыбчивый, как будто проживает каждый день в удовольствие. Другой, наоборот, похож на сурового тренера с огромной надписью «дисциплина» во все лицо.

У Вашиджо Танджи нет аккаунтов в соцсетях, нет других изображений, и если бы не редкие упоминания его имени в немногочисленных статьях вроде «среди гостей на открытии нового полицейского участка были...», можно решить, что он вообще призрак.

Вашиджо Танджи ― загадка более сложная, чем его подопечные. И хорошо. Цукишима любит испытания.

 

На поиски и слежку уходит чуть больше трех дней ― это не страшно, время есть. У Вашиджо трехэтажный дом с высоким забором и решетчатыми воротами в богатом районе Токио. Его жена ― худая, строгая на вид женщина ― кажется куда младше Вашиджо. Кроме нее, приходящей прислуги и внука в доме никто не живет. Сам Вашиджо оказывается тем самым угрюмым бровастым стариком ― неулыбчивый, как жена, и Цукишима то и дело поглядывает в зеркало взятой напрокат машины с самым серьезным выражением лица, трогает уголки губ, стараясь казаться как можно более недовольным жизнью. Так он себе представляет Вашиджо, с подобным выражением на лице живет вся его семья. Цукишима вздыхает.

Семейка подобралась что надо, у них прислуга невозмутимостью переплюнула саму профессора Макгонагалл. Цукишима долго выбирает варианты ухода Вашиджо из жизни, но времени не так много, чтобы узнать про все его аллергии и привычки, так что в итоге он останавливается на обычном пистолете. У кого-то вроде Вашиджо вероятно, хватает недоброжелателей, просто «один из врагов наконец его настиг».

Цукишима поправляет винного цвета шарф, прячет под воротник пальто, для удобства перекладывает пистолет из потайной кобуры в карман и натягивает черные кожаные перчатки.

Лучшее время для дела ― раннее утро до отъезда Вашиджо на работу. Личный водитель забирает его в семь пятьдесят, в семь сорок жена Вашиджо лично отвозит в центральную частную школу их внука, а в восемь десять ― восемь двадцать приходит прислуга. Она-то как раз и обнаружит тело.

Пока Цукишима переобувается и морщится от того, как жмут специально подобранные на размер меньше ботинки, от дома отъезжает машина. Он успевает заметить номера жены Вашиджо и довольно улыбается: свидетели уехали. Цукишима сверяет время и выходит из автомобиля, направляясь прямо к воротам. Замок поддается без проблем ― как и любой другой: так бы зашла прислуга. Затем Цукишима звонит в дверь, другую руку кладет на рукоять пистолета в кармане, краем глаза ловит отражение забора и пустой улицы в окне слева.

Когда дверь медленно открывается и на пороге предстает рыжеволосый двенадцатилетний мальчишка, Цукишима на миг теряется, хватка на пистолете слабеет.

― Вы не Акане-сан, ― говорит мальчишка, моргая большими и неестественно круглыми для японца глазами.

― Акане-сан заболела, ― после паузы говорит Цукишима и бросает взгляд ему за спину.

― Как и я, ― мальчишка расплывается в улыбке. ― А вы кто?

― Я ее брат. Пришел сообщить, что она сегодня не придет, ― быстро находится Цукишима, натягивая на лицо как можно более строгое выражение.

― Зачем? Она могла просто позвонить, ― мальчишка подозрительно щурится, а Цукишима чувствует нарастающее раздражение.

― Она прислала меня принести извинения и помочь с чем-нибудь, если нужно, ― стараясь звучать как можно менее желчно, произносит он.

Мальчишка молчит, шмыгает носом, когда сзади раздаются шаги и недовольный голос:

― Сатори, хватит держать дверь открытой. Кто там?

В холле появляется сам Вашиджо, в костюме и пиджаке, готовый к отъезду на работу. Он видит Цукишиму поверх рыжеволосой головы внука. Замирает на месте, узнает.

― Этот человек говорит, что Акане-сан заболела… ― начинает мальчишка, оборачиваясь.

Вашиджо требуется несколько секунд на принятие решения, затем он кивает.

― Ясно. Сатори, поднимайся к себе в комнату.

Мальчик оборачивается на Цукишиму, кивает ему вместо вежливого поклона и бодро идет к лестнице, исчезая на втором этаже, пока Цукишима проходит в коридор и вытаскивает из кармана пистолет.

― Цукишима-кун, не рассчитывал на твой визит, ― говорит Вашиджо, хмурит и без того покрытое старческими морщинами лицо.

― Я не очень хотел приходить, ― Цукишима медленно приближается к Вашиджо, не заботясь о том, что оставляет следы на дощатом полу.

Вашиджо опускает взгляд на пистолет, возвращает к Цукишиме и, кажется, читает его решительность.

― Позволь попросить тебя сделать это не при моем внуке.

― Так он наверху.

― Он услышит выстрел.

Цукишима пожимает плечами равнодушно.

― Ну и что?

Вашиджо отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону, усмехается.

― У меня есть право на последнее желание?

Цукишима вопросительно на него смотрит, склоняет голову на бок, неприязненно морщится от резкого запаха какого-то ядовитого парфюма.

― Я похож на джинна?

По хмурой маске на лице Вашиджо проходит трещина, он улыбается и даже, кажется, смеется.

― Точно, как я не подумал, тебя же такие вещи не волнуют.

― О, ― Цукишиме сложно сдержать удивление, ― вы обвиняете меня в недостатке эмпатии? Странно слышать это от человека, который использует людей как средства для достижения целей, а потом устраняет их за ненадобностью.

Вашиджо устало вздыхает, не смотрит на Цукишиму.

― Что ж, тут мы с тобой в чем-то похожи.

Цукишима поднимает пистолет, целясь ровно между кустистых бровей.

― Избавьте меня от этого, ― собственный голос звучит недовольно, раздраженно.

― Позволь перед смертью узнать, кто меня выдал? Неужели милашка Суга-чан?

Цукишима хмуро сводит брови от того, как уничижительно Вашиджо отзывается о Суге.

― Понятия не имею, что у вас там за отношения, но Суга…― чан, ― Цукишима усмехается, ― не выдал вас даже под пытками, ― врет он. ― Вы сами себя выдали, следовало быть добрее к людям.

Звук выстрела совпадает со звонком во входную дверь. Тело Вашиджо валится на пол с тяжелым стуком, и Цукишима мгновенно оборачивается, наставляя дуло на вход.

Но кто бы там ни был, заходить он не торопится. На часах без пяти восемь ― слишком рано для прислуги, но самое время для водителя. Цукишима потратил слишком много времени на разговоры. Он оглядывается по сторонам и видит два окна в большой гостиной: должно быть, они ведут на задний двор. Затем смотрит вниз, где под головой Вашиджо медленно растекается лужа крови.

― Из кухни есть дверь в гараж, ― слышит он и вздрагивает, наводя пистолет на склонившегося над перилами мальчишку.

Сатори. Он смотрит вниз на Цукишиму, бесстрашно и как-то спокойно, затем переводит взгляд на Вашиджо ― оттуда ему, должно быть, видно только ноги.

― Благодарю, ― Цукишима медленно опускает пистолет и озирается, затем, переступив через Вашиджо, идет в направлении кухни.

Ему интересно, с чего вдруг мальчишка так спокойно относится к смерти собственного деда, а потом он вспоминает угрюмое лицо старика, «Сугу-чан» и делает определенные выводы.

Он как раз скрывается в кухне, когда назойливая трель звонка прекращается и кто-то с громким вопросительным «Вашиджо-сан?» входит в коридор.

Цукишима замирает посреди кухни, потому что: во-первых, ведущей в гараж двери там нет, во-вторых, шаги в коридоре становятся громче.

Он скрипит зубами от злости, стискивает пистолет в ладони от желания прибить мелкого лживого засранца и оборачивается. Весь план коту под хвост, все, что только может, идет наперекосяк, потому что Цукишима не рассчитывал убивать сегодня больше чем одного человека. Но, видимо, придется, иначе незваный гость вызовет полицию.

Цукишима поднимает пистолет и быстро возвращается в коридор, но и там никого нет. Кроме трупа Вашиджо.

В голове успевает мелькнуть только ошеломленное «что за?..», когда на полу перед Цукишимой мелькает тень. Он оборачивается, вовремя замечая летящий в него стул. Цукишима бросается вправо, едва успевает уклониться и стреляет вслепую, защищая голову.

Он даже не знает, попал ли, когда оборачивается и вскидывает руку для следующего выстрела. Одновременно с тем, как он нажимает на курок, в Цукишиму врезается кто-то такой же высокий, но гораздо сильнее. Мощное плечо вбивает Цукишиму в стену, легкие мгновенно сдавливает спазмом, и становится тяжелее дышать. От удара он роняет пистолет, и мужчина отпинывает его в сторону, кулаком бьет Цукишиму в живот, не давая отойти от первого удара.

В глазах темнеет от недостатка кислорода, но расслабляться никак нельзя.

― Тендо-кун, вызывай полицию! ― не кричит — рычит мужчина и замахивается для следующей атаки.

Цукишима блокирует летящий в него удар, перехватывает и выворачивает руку, сразу пинает противника по голени и бьет лбом в переносицу. Тот отшатывается, падает на одно колено, зажимая лицо ладонью.

И только сейчас Цукишима видит, что его пули настигли мужчину. Одна в плече, другая в бедре. Лучше, чем ничего. Живот, по ощущениям, все еще будто скручен в узел, дышать трудно, но Цукишима пользуется слабостью противника, бьет его по лицу, заставляя упасть на пол, бросается к пистолету и тут же замечает ползущего к оружию мальчишку. Они оба замирают, но мальчишка успевает быстрее, толкает пистолет вперед, и тот скользит по полу у Цукишимы между ног прямо в руки мужчине.

Все происходит на инстинктах: Цукишима извлекает из-за пояса нож, хватает мелкого пацана за ворот майки и вздергивает на ноги перед собой, закрываясь от наведенного на него пистолета. Он прижимает лезвие к бледной шее, перерезать горло теперь можно одним легким нажатием на рукоятку. Мужчина замирает, полулежа на полу. Он истекает кровью; целится здоровой рукой в Цукишиму, но почти сразу опускает оружие.

― Отпусти его, ― говорит он, тяжело дыша от боли.

Цукишима стискивает зубы. Мальчишка замирает у него в руках, не дрожит, но и не дергается. Так себе ситуация. Мужчина долго не продержится, его скоро вырубит от потери крови, а использовать пацана как живой щит не выйдет ― он худой и едва достает Цукишиме до груди.

Сложно предугадать действия противника, но, судя по выражению на его лице, стрелять он не собирается, пока у Цукишимы заложник. Что ж.

― Не двигайся, ― говорит Цукишима, толкая мальчишку перед собой и проходя в коридор.

Он не сводит с мужчины глаз, медленно обходит его, сжимая плечо мальчишки и не убирая нож от его горла, спиной продвигается к выходу. Дышать становится легче, и Цукишима начинает чувствовать бешено колотящееся в груди сердце и все полученные синяки.

Мужчина приподнимается на одном колене, смотрит на Цукишиму ― зло, поверженно, но опасно. Ждет своего шанса. Ну уж нет, такого ему позволять нельзя. Приходится толкнуть спиной приоткрытую калитку ― на его счастье, улицы пустые ― и, перехватив пацана за шкирку, быстрым шагом направиться к своей машине.

― Ты что, заберешь меня с собой? ― спрашивает мальчишка.

― Заткнись, ― Цукишима оборачивается, открывает дверь и толкает его на переднее сиденье, сам садится на водительское, пока мальчишка выглядывает из окна на выползшего к воротам мужчину. Вот же живучий.

Цукишима выдыхает, лишь отъехав на безопасное расстояние. Пацан, тем временем, пристегивает ремень безопасности и недовольно скрещивает руки на груди.

― Зачем ты меня похитил? Меня же будут искать, ― говорит он.

― А зачем, по-твоему, похищают людей? ― раздражается Цукишима, не особо настроенный на беседу.

― Чтобы продать на органы или в сексуальное рабство, ― рыжий смотрит на него, вопросительно поднимая брови. ― Ты собираешься меня продать?

Цукишима едва не закашливается, поперхнувшись воздухом.

― Сексуальное рабство? Тебе сколько лет? Двенадцать?

― Тринадцать.

― Тогда на органы.

― Не пойдет, ― он мотает головой, и Цукишима раздражается еще больше, ― у меня здоровье слабое.

― Ой, да заткнись.

Пацан пинает ногой приборную панель.

― Хватит называть меня «заткнись», я Тендо Сатори. И зачем ты убил моего дедушку?

Цукишиму начинает утомлять этот Тендо Сатори, хочется остановиться посреди трассы и вышвырнуть его из машины. Собственно, ему больше ничего не мешает. Мимо в обратном направлении с воем проносятся полицейские машины, и Цукишима недовольно хмурится.

― Эй, я вопрос задал. Это был мой дедушка, зачем ты его убил?

― Чтобы он не убил меня, ― прямо отвечает Цукишима в надежде, что Тендо отцепится.

― А почему он хотел тебя убить?

― А тебя волнует?

― Можешь не отвечать, ― с обидой в голосе говорит Тендо, ― все равно Вакатоши-кун тебя найдет и прикончит.

Цукишима закатывает глаза.

― Так это был Вакатоши-кун? Он тебе что, папочка?

― Я слишком мал для Папочки, ― фыркает Тендо, и Цукишима невольно пытается вспомнить, о чем думал в свои тринадцать. ― И нет, он следователь, и очень хороший. Тебе конец.

Цукишима прикидывает, не может ли этот Вакатоши быть коллегой Куроо, раз работает на Вашиджо. Он усмехается.

― А ты не слишком-то расстроен.

Тендо фыркает:

― Дед был говнюком, чего тут плакать? Он посадил моего папу.

― О боже мой, избавь меня от этих слезливых историй, у меня своих до утра, ― фыркает Цукишима.

Тендо наклоняется к нему и заглядывает в лицо.

― Ты же сам спросил, ― щурится он.

Цукишима лишь раздраженно отмахивается и опять думает, куда теперь деть этого пацана. Он слышит очередной вой полицейских сирен, на светофоре наклоняется к бардачку, бесцеремонно отпихивая ноги Тендо, и вытаскивает запасной пистолет. Слышит обиженный вздох, пока прячет оружие в пальто, и опять сосредотачивается на дороге.

― Эй, как тебя зовут? ― интересуется Тендо, когда Цукишима сворачивает на небольшую улицу с односторонним движением.

― Не твое дело.

― М-м, ― тянет Тендо. ― Ты меня похитил, это мое дело. Дед назвал тебя Цукишимой.

Цукишима игнорирует его, съезжает на обочину и паркуется под запрещающим знаком.

― Эй, Цукки-сан, тут нельзя парковаться, ― тут же замечает Тендо. ― Или ты надеешься избавиться от машины с помощью эвакуатора?

Мальчишка смекалистый, что раздражает Цукишиму все больше, вызывает желание запихать ему в рот кляп и хорошенько обмотать скотчем.

Цукишима выходит из машины, больше не заботясь о Тендо, переобувается и выбрасывает ненужные ботинки в ближайшую урну. Тут же слышит возбужденное восклицание.

― А ты умный. Я-то решил, что ты совсем дурак, раз повелся на мой совет с дверью.

Цукишима замирает на месте, сжимает и разжимает кулаки от бессильного гнева. Вздыхает, набираясь терпения, и оборачивается.

― Сатори-кун, ― как можно более вежливо говорит он, но мальчишка мотает головой.

― Не называй меня так, я не люблю свое имя. Зови меня Тендо.

― Так вот, Сатори-кун. Будь добр пойти к черту, ― говорит он, разворачивается и шагает прочь, оставляя мальчишку одного посреди улицы.

Он не проходит и пары десятков метров, как Тендо догоняет.

― Эй, Цукки-сан! Это все? Я тебе больше не нужен? ― он прыгает рядом, бесстрашно заглядывая Цукишиме в лицо, мельтешит перед глазами своей глупой рыжей шевелюрой.

― Нет, катись отсюда, пожалуйста.

― Но я не могу, ― Тендо ежится от холода и потирает плечи, ― я домашний мальчик, я понятия не имею, где нахожусь. У меня нет денег.

Цукишима засовывает руки в карман и сжимает рукоять пистолета, просто чтобы успокоиться.

― Мне плевать. Попроси у кого-нибудь телефон и позвони бабушке.

― Не хочу, она не лучше деда.

― Это твои проблемы.

― Но Цукки-сан, ― Тендо преграждает ему путь: ― Я натерпелся достаточно психологического насилия, мне бы не хотелось теперь попасть в детский дом.

«Да какого черта», ― бесится Цукишима и проклинает Вашиджо посмертно, а вместе с ним Тендо и все его подрастающее поколение.

Он обходит Тендо и широким шагом спешит убраться от него, от брошенной машины, от полицейских сирен. Тот из недовольного, угрожающего лишь на словах мальчишки быстро превращается в надоедливую прилипчивую заразу, и Цукишима считает, что лучшей тактикой будет полное пренебрежение. Он поворачивает и выходит на многолюдную улицу, надеясь, что сейчас Тендо отстанет и потеряется. Оборачиваться он и не думает, но через пять минут быстрой ходьбы в сторону метро слышит рядом:

― Цукки-сан, ― Тендо, запыхавшийся, с покрасневшими от спешки щеками, бежит следом и шмыгает носом. ― Отдай мне свой шарф, я простужен.

― Эй, ― еще через минуту продолжает он, ― ты же убиваешь людей, да?

Цукишима хочет зашипеть на него или примотать этим самым шарфом к ближайшему светофору, но вместо этого делает вид, что не слышит. Шарит по карманам в поисках плеера и вспоминает, что оставил его в куртке.

― Ты типа как Леон, да? ― Тендо прячет руки в карманы домашних штанов, видно, что он старается не отставать изо всех сил. ― Давай я буду твоей Матильдой. Все равно не хочу возвращаться домой.

Терпения у Цукишимы надолго не хватает. Он не выдерживает, сжимает предплечье Тендо и утягивает его в сторону, подальше от потока людей. Наклоняется к нему, скалится, растягивая губы в неестественно дружелюбной улыбке.

― Да, Сатори-кун, я убиваю людей. И тебя тоже могу убить. Ты был лишь живым щитом, чтобы я смог уйти от твоего Вакатоши-куна, и если он придет за мной, как ты говоришь, я убью его сразу же. Мне не нужны такие мелкие засранцы, как ты. Отправляйся к своей пока еще живой бабушке и жди папочку из тюрьмы как хороший и послушный мальчик.

Тендо слушает его внимательно, кажется школьником в свой первый учебный день, смотрит не мигая, и едва Цукишима заканчивает монолог, удивленно выдыхает.

― О! Цукки-сан, ты гей, да?

― Как ты?.. ― Цукишима осекается, гнев закипает под кожей, раздирает изнутри и делает бессильным, ― какого?.. ― медленный выдох, медленный вдох помогают немного привести мысли в порядок. ― Причем тут это, Сатори-кун?

Голос Цукишимы слаще меда, улыбкой можно убивать.

― Так я угадал? ― Интересуется Тендо оживленно. ― У тебя в интонации есть что-то такое, как у нашего учителя математики. А он гей.

Цукишима выпускает его руку, выпрямляется, чувствуя, как раздражение уступает место любопытству.

― Ну и что?

― Ничего, просто интересно. У меня половое созревание в самом разгаре, я как раз в стадии самоопределения, ― Тендо говорит как взрослый, как занудный, но сознательный взрослый, и перестает казаться таким уж импульсивным.

― Я в тринадцать лет это уже знал, ― усмехается Цукишима.

― А может, я поздний цветок.

Цукишима не выдерживает и заливается смехом, обращая на себя внимание случайных прохожих. Но ему все равно. Остановиться сложно, а живот тут же напоминает о сильных ударах Вакатоши.

― Ты забавный, Тендо-кун.

***

После всех услышанных новостей Куроо выходит из зала коллегии на ватных ногах.

Вашиджо Танджи убит в собственном доме. Ушиджима Вакатоши ранен и с серьезной кровопотерей доставлен в реанимацию. Тендо Сатори ― внук Вашиджо ― похищен неизвестным, который скрылся на темно-синем мицубиси лансере вместе с заложником. Сверка номеров показала, что машина взята напрокат неким Нацуо Шигеру.

Куроо проходит в свой офис мимо команды и садится в кресло, никого не замечая. Цукишима убил Вашиджо и зачем-то похитил ребенка, нет, подростка. Ушиджиму не допросить ― он без сознания, — но Куроо уверен, что прав.

А еще он мог это все предотвратить одним нажатием тревожной кнопки. Мог сдать Цукишиму Кея агентам, но нет, он выбрал засунуть в рот Цукишимы Кея свои пальцы, а потом дрочить в душе как семнадцатилетний.

Куроо Тецуро был в заднице под названием «последствия выбора».

― Что-то вы бледный, босс, ― рядом вырастает Лев, но Куроо его игнорирует, склоняется над столом, высматривая что-то, видимое ему одному.

И вздрагивает, подумав о мотивах.

Зачем Цукишиме убивать Вашиджо почти сразу после того, как он заявляет Куроо, что знает о кроте? Значит, Вашиджо Танджи был тем самым кротом и главарем полицейских якудза. Он дергал за ниточки, устранял цели руками всяких тренированных серийных убийц или случайных психопатов. А если их ловили или сажали, то, конечно, не слушали про заговоры. Они же бесправные ублюдки. Цукишима, будучи одним из них, умирать так просто не хотел.

«Я пока не проиграл», ― всплывают в памяти его слова.

«Ты умница», ― говорит Куроо себе, Цукишиме, и сам не знает, сарказм это, похвала или восхищение.

Он вспоминает другие случаи убийств высокопоставленных полицейских и разведчиков. Проматывает в голове бесчисленные некрологи с восхвалениями, но кто из этих людей так же играл за спиной коллег и вершил правосудие в их личном понимании?

Поимка Цукишимы ничего не даст, решает Куроо, и мысль почему-то приносит облегчение. А их крот мертв. Так значит ли это, что дело закрыто? Для Куроо, но не для всех остальных.

Но зачем, черт возьми, Цукишима забрал ребенка?

Куроо представляет себя на месте Цукишимы: вот он приходит к Вашиджо, убивает его, обнаруживает в доме мальчишку… Почему бы его не убить, что может сдерживать?.. Ладно. Он собирается уходить, но тут появляется Ушиджима. Может, он как-то замешан в делах Вашиджо? Или просто каждый день подвозил старика на работу? Ушиджима застает Цукишиму, перестрелка, борьба. А бороться с Ушиджимой очень сложно ― он здоровый, как боксер-тяжеловес, а Цукишима… да, он тоже не маленький, но значительно проигрывает такому монстру. Получается, он нашел в доме ребенка, который, по словам жены Вашиджо, сегодня не пошел в школу из-за простуды. Вероятнее всего, он использовал ребенка в качестве заложника и обезопасил себе отступление. Теперь остается найти Тендо Сатори, и Куроо чувствует, как на грудь ложится очередной тяжелый камень. Потому что Цукишима Кей ― убийца. Потому что Куроо не хочется верить в худшее. Ему хочется найти Тендо Сатори живым.

***

Живой и здоровый Тендо Сатори сидит на диване, закутавшись в до этого лежавший там плед, и внимательно следит за стоящим у плиты Цукишимой. Тендо рассматривает его, и Цукишима чувствует это даже спиной, каждую секунду задаваясь вопросом, зачем позволил пацану пойти за собой. Слишком обаятельный? Возможно. Не из чувства жалости же, в самом деле.

― Ты сделаешь мне какао? ― спрашивает Тендо, когда Цукишима в очередной раз поворачивается, чтобы взять что-нибудь со стола.

― У меня нет какао.

― А зачем тебе на кухне диван?

― Чтобы сидеть, ― Цукишима мелко нарезает морскую капусту и поглядывает на рис, чувствуя раздражение, что за ним вообще кто-то наблюдает во время готовки.

― Логично, ― говорит Тендо и замолкает, сильнее кутается в плед и прячет лоб в коленях.

Лицо у него красное, почти как волосы, но Цукишиму не особо волнует детская простуда. И все же он заваривает ему кофе с доброй порцией молока, пытаясь хоть как-то превратить это в гребаный какао.

― А давно у тебя кошка? ― спрашивает Тендо, забравшись с ногами на стул за кухонным столом.

Он по-прежнему не расстается с пледом Цукишимы и обнимает обеими ладонями чашку.

― С тех пор, как я убил ее хозяина, ― пожимает плечами Цукишима.

― Ну и мерзость, ― говорит Тендо, отпивая из чашки и как-то совсем не замечая жестокости в сказанном. ― То есть ты убил хозяина кошки и легко забрал ее с собой, а что со мной не так? Моего хозяина ты тоже убил, а меня брать не хотел. Это все потому, что я человек?

Это звучит так, будто Тендо упрекает Цукишиму в расизме или сексизме, отчего невольно хочется рассмеяться. Он не удерживается от смешка и, поставив на стол две порции жареного риса с острой капустой, садится.

― Это потому, что ты мерзкий маленький ребенок, ― отвечает Цукишима, помешивая палочками еду в своей тарелке, чтобы остывала.

― Ты в курсе, что это называется эйджизм? ― Тендо сонно моргает и смотрит на рис с сомнением, но все же пробует и тут же нелепо раскрывает рот, обжегшись.

― Ты в курсе, что мне плевать?

У Тендо щенячье выражение лица, затем недовольное ― и Цукишима размышляет, на сколько гримас в секунду способен этот мальчишка.

― Почему все красивые люди такие говнюки? ― спрашивает у него Тендо, но Цукишима молчит, пряча усмешку за чашкой с чаем.

― У тебя отвратительная прическа, ― говорит он в ответ с издевкой, и Тендо мотает головой, трет лоб, убирая челку в сторону.

― Я знаю, мог бы и промолчать.

 

Суга без всякого выражения смотрит на спящего Тендо, затем на Цукишиму и снова на Тендо, который в приватизированном пледе больше походит на окуклившуюся на диване гусеницу.

― Я был прав насчет детей, Цукишима, ты ― отчаянная домохозяйка, ― зло шепчет он и выходит в коридор, наверняка чтобы не разбудить пацана.

― Хочешь ― забирай, ― спокойно говорит Цукишима, следуя за Сугой и прислоняясь плечом к стене у входной двери.

― Сам разбирайся со своими проблемами. ― Суга кажется слишком уставшим, чтобы спорить или препираться. ― Я пришел сказать, что скоро тебя заберет один человек в главном управлении, а пока ты сам по себе, так что постарайся не умереть. Дайчи перевел на твой счет последнюю сумму, чтобы ты мог закопаться где-нибудь. И если не будешь тратить на своих бойфрендов сумасшедшие деньги, хватит на несколько лет мирной жизни.

― Вау, ― невпечатленно говорит Цукишима, ― родители все же меня не бросили.

― Бросают сейчас. Благодаря тебе мне придется уехать из страны.

― Ты и так здесь почти не живешь, ― Цукишима пожимает плечом.

Суга смотрит на него взглядом «как ты узнал» и «какого черта», но приходит к каким-то своим выводам и вздыхает.

― Это все, ― не сказав больше ни слова, он разворачивается и, открыв дверь, выходит наружу.

Цукишима смотрит на спину в неизменной серой куртке, на светловолосый затылок и бросает вслед тихое «спасибо». В проеме закрывающейся двери кажется, что Суга услышал.

― Кто это был? ― Цукишима обнаруживает позади проснувшегося Тендо, который скоро срастется с пледом.

― Моя мама, ― отмахивается Цукишима, и лицо Тендо приобретает забавно озадаченное выражение.

― Ты странный, ― замечает он.

― Кто бы говорил, ― Цукишима возвращается на кухню и манит его за собой. ― Иди сюда.

Тендо плетется следом и замирает, глядя на ножницы, что Цукишима берет со стола.

― Эй, если я тебе так быстро надоел, можешь просто выгнать меня, убивать не обязательно, ― говорит он, и Цукишима закатывает глаза.

Но потом Тендо видит расческу и банку с гелем для волос и сразу расплывается в улыбке и даже, кажется, смеется.

Он послушно и бесстрашно сидит на стуле, пока Цукишима перебирает рыжие волосы, отстригает пряди, вытягивает их на расческе. И еще видно, как Тендо щурится от удовольствия, и Цукишима замирает, не зная, что теперь с ним делать. Ви сидит на подоконнике и следит за ними какое-то время, но вскоре отворачивается, находя происходящее на улице более занятным.

― А ты завиваешь волосы? ― спрашивает Тендо.

― Нет, ― Цукишима смазывает ладони гелем и начинает водить по голове слишком уж довольного мальчишки, пропускает волосы через пальцы, поднимает пряди от корней.

― А как ты понял, что гей?

― Когда у меня встал на парня.

― А почему решил убивать людей?

― Потому что захотелось. А теперь заткнись, я закончил.

Тендо встает со стула и бежит к зеркалу, начинает крутиться и широко улыбается, хлопая себя по щекам.

Цукишима смотрит на него и не понимает, что не так, что выбивается из общей картинки. Видит в ней какую-то неправильную деталь. Этой деталью оказывается улыбка Тендо. Почему он улыбается? Почему так искренне?

― Эй, у тебя Аспергер? ― спрашивает Цукишима, и Тендо разворачивается на пятках.

Цукишима сомневается, что тринадцатилетка знает такое понятие, но оказывается неправ.

― Не-а, ― мотает головой Тендо, и кончики стриженных, зачесанных наверх волос мотаются из стороны в сторону. ― Я просто гиперактивный гений.

Хочется закатить глаза и в очередной раз послать его.

― Чего ты улыбаешься? ― спрашивает Цукишима.

― А это не твое дело, ― Тендо, кажется, даже светится, и Цукишима раздраженно вздыхает, оставляя его в покое.

На следующий день Цукишима выталкивает Тендо из такси перед воротами его школы.

Еще через два дня он находит обиженного и растрепанного Тендо с большим рюкзаком у себя на пороге.

***

Куроо складывает руки на груди и накрывает ладонью рот, надеясь, что со стороны выглядит задумчивым, а не взбудораженным, и что никто не услышит биение его сердца. Рядом стоит Яку и поглядывает то на Куроо, то на подростка, что сидит в комнате за стеклом в окружении бабушки, психолога, офицера полиции и директора школы.

― Как хорошо, что он жив, ― Яку озвучивает единственную мысль Куроо за последние полчаса.

― Жив, цел и невредим, ― добавляет стоящий позади Лев.

― Психолог сказал, что у мальчика нет шока, свидетели видели, как его привезли на такси после суточного отсутствия, ― задумчиво произносит Куроо. ― Сам он подтвердил слова Ушиджимы насчет убийства и борьбы и сказал, что похититель бросил его за городом, а потом какая-то женщина дала ему денег, чтобы добраться до школы.

― Но почему через сутки? Где он провел ночь? ― недоумевает Яку.

― Сказал, что не хотел возвращаться домой, чтобы не видеть тело дедушки, ― говорит Куроо. Он без понятия, верить в это или нет.

Тендо Сатори сидит в своем кресле и грустно смотрит в стол, выдавливает из себя слезы и шмыгает носом, но Куроо видит какую-то трудно различимую решимость у него на лице. И он желает найти Цукишиму и вытрясти из него ответ.

Но Цукишима находит его сам.

Куроо замечает его на другой стороне дороги, когда подходит к рабочей машине, что в целях безопасности возит его домой и на работу. Он с минуту стоит в нерешительности, пока Цукишима сверлит его взглядом из-за стекол розовых очков и прячет руки от холода в карманы кремовой куртки.

Куроо отказывается от машины и твердо кивает на вопросительное «Вы уверены?».

Он разворачивается к метро, Цукишима зеркалит его действия.

Они сидят друг напротив друга в полупустом вагоне. Куроо, как всегда, переждал час пик на работе и теперь смотрит, как Цукишима напротив улыбается, легко постукивает кончиками пальцев по колену в ритм какой-то музыке у себя в наушниках, изучает Куроо, затем свои пальцы, и улыбка превращается в ухмылку. Куроо чувствует стыд, воспоминания хлещут, как водопад, Куроо скалится, скрывая за злым ехидством настоящего себя, который хочет встать, подойти к Цукишиме и засунуть пальцы так глубоко ему в глотку, чтобы тот начал задыхаться.

По просьбе Куроо агентов снимают с круглосуточного контроля, но Цукишима все равно исчезает, когда они выходят из метро, и держится осторожно. Если бы Куроо о нем не знал, то и не заподозрил бы слежку. Цукишима появляется, лишь когда Куроо, стараясь не озираться и не искать его взглядом, открывает входную дверь.

― Спасибо, ― шепчет он на ухо, проскальзывая мимо Куроо боком и легко касаясь грудью его плеча.

Куроо запирает дверь, отодвигает Цукишиму с пути и первым делом по выработанной привычке закрывает все шторы и жалюзи, затем возвращается к нему, хватает за челюсть и толкает к стене.

Цукишима облизывает губы, смотрит на него из-за очков, и Куроо срывает этот ненужный и осточертевший аксессуар.

― Тебе придется объясниться, ― шипит Куроо.

― М-м, ― тянет Цукишима, усмехается. ― Я думал, ты сам все понял. Я пришел извиниться за убийство твоего босса.

― Я не о Вашиджо сейчас говорю, ― огрызается Куроо и замирает, смотрит с подозрением. ― Извиниться? Как?

Цукишима улыбается, будто слышит что-то наивное и детское.

― Я думал, тебе понравилась демо-версия моего рта, хотел подарить тебе разовую лицензию на…

Куроо отстраняется и дает ему пощечину. Цукишима по инерции отворачивается и застывает на месте, смолкая на полуслове. Куроо сам пугается, отшатывается, но страх у него злой, как у родителя, которого дети заставили пройти через все возможные переживания. Цукишима молчит, прикладывает руку к щеке, опускает и мучительно медленно поворачивается к Куроо.

― Я слушаю, ― он не спрашивает, а будто требует объяснений.

― Он ребенок. Зачем ты впутываешь в свои дела еще и ребенка? ― Куроо злится на Цукишиму и ненавидит его всей душой в этот самый момент и вовсе не из-за Тендо Сатори. Еще он злится на себя, что мог предотвратить это все.

― А тебя это волнует? ― Куроо впервые видит Цукишиму таким серьезным, и это не пугает, но беспокоит.

Взгляд у Цукишимы ледяной, а в голосе больше нет подначек и игривых интонаций. Куроо усмехается и с досадой думает про себя, что вот он ― настоящий Цукишима, хладнокровный и жестокий.

Цукишима отлипает от стены и делает шаг навстречу, и Куроо очень хочется остаться на месте, показать отсутствие страха, но тело действует само по себе, и он отступает назад. Когда в ладони трещит дужка очков Цукишимы, Куроо осознает, как сильно сжимает кулаки.

Цукишима видит его слабость и замирает, смотрит, сузив глаза.

― Серьезно? Ты все еще меня боишься? ― Он вдруг усмехается, меняется в лице, весь как-то смягчаясь. ― Боишься того, что я делаю или что я сделаю. Какая досада.

― Я тебя больше не боюсь, ― Куроо злится. И еще злится за свою далеко не взрослую реакцию.

― Да неужели? Так ты переживаешь за меня? Как бы я не убил бедного маленького мальчика?

― Ты лучше ответь, зачем ребенку врать о том, что с ним случилось? ― с изяществом фокусника меняет тему Куроо.

Цукишима удивленно поднимает брови.

― А с ним что-то случилось?

― А для тебя это важно? ― огрызается Куроо и вдруг понимает.

Они замолкают, необъяснимым образом найдя в вопросах каждый для себя какие-то ответы. Цукишима вдруг улыбается, даже смеется, и Куроо слышит, как он бормочет что-то вроде «ты даже хуже Суги».

― Эй, ― Цукишима делает шаг вперед, кладет ладонь Куроо на грудь и мягко толкает к противоположной стене. Куроо позволяет ему это сделать. ― В следующий раз, прежде чем меня ударить, спрашивай разрешения.

― Не то что? ― скалится Куроо. ― Убьешь меня?

Цукишима опять мягко смеется, уже совсем рядом с ухом, Куроо чувствует давление на груди там, где его касаются аккуратные пальцы, и подставляется под ласку. Цукишима сначала нежно целует кожу под ухом, потом ведет кончиком языка вниз по шее.

И Куроо закрывает глаза, доверяется. Позволяет себя обнять, проводит по затылку Цукишимы ладонью, путает пальцы в мягких, чуть влажных от геля волосах, вдыхает их запах и целует висок. Затем стягивает с плеч Цукишимы куртку; тот опускает руки, позволяя ей упасть на пол, и вжимает Куроо в стену бедрами. Куроо чувствует его возбуждение через ткань фиолетовых штанов, трется, дразнит, и Цукишима не выдерживает, прибивает его руки к стене и целует, играет языком с его губами, скользит в рот. Куроо отвечает, задыхается, стонет, ощущая, как от шеи вниз по телу проходит удовольствие.

― Что ты там говорил про лицензию? ― он разрывает поцелуй и смотрит на Цукишиму вблизи, видит его мягкую улыбку и как он медленно отпускает руки Куроо и опускается перед ним на колени.

Цукишима касается всего лишь пряжки ремня, а у Куроо уже подкашиваются ноги. По всему телу прокатывается слабость, из разжавшейся ладони падают на пол очки, но никто не обращает на это внимания.

Цукишима ловко расстегивает его ширинку вслед за ремнем, скользит ладонью внутрь и мягко сжимает мошонку. Брюки еще на Куроо, ему и без того тесно, а от приятных ощущений темнеет в глазах.

Цукишима играет с ним, перебирает пальцами, дразнит. У Куроо вырывается стон, он чувствует, как смазка пачкает трусы изнутри, и шумно выдыхает.

Когда Цукишима тянется вперед и целует свою накрывающую пах Куроо ладонь, хочется застонать. Когда Цукишима высвобождает его член из одежды и накрывает ртом, Куроо стонет.

Головка скользит по влажному языку глубже в рот, Цукишима обхватывает член губами, обсасывает, щекочет языком и берет глубже. Почаще бы он приходил извиняться.

Куроо ищет на стене опору, хватается за вешалку, плечи Цукишимы, волосы. Сжимается, сдерживается, но это бесполезно.

Цукишима надрачивает основание влажной от собственной слюны ладонью, сжимает член в руке и во рту, позволяет головке проскальзывать в горло, и даже разрешает Куроо удерживать себя.

Куроо накрывает, дергает, Цукишима чуть отстраняется и сжимает в кулаке головку, собирает его семя губами, но язык не поворачивается что-то сказать. Куроо стонет в продленном оргазме, прижимается спиной к стене, запрокидывает голову.

― Почему ты всегда такой?.. ― отдышавшись, говорит он и замолкает, опустив глаза.

Цукишима лижет пальцы, которыми сжимал член, поднимается, вытирает губы тыльной стороной.

Слова застревают у Куроо в горле, он не помнит, что хотел сказать. Восхитительный? Непредсказуемый? Одержимый?

― Полагаю, я заслужил тебя сегодня? ― полусерьезная вежливость слишком контрастирует с тем, что он только что проделал и как выглядел, и Куроо опять ощущает растущую в себе ненависть.

Он набрасывается на Цукишиму, путается в съехавших до щиколоток брюках и почти падает на него, приваливает к стене и чувствует мягкую поддержку.

Цукишима раскрывает рот, чтобы опять наверняка сказать что-нибудь провокационное или язвительное, но слова тонут в поцелуе, Куроо хочется разорвать его, искусать губы, вырвать язык, а Цукишима как будто и не против.

Он коленом раздвигает ноги Куроо, ткань вельветовых штанов трет промежность, и Куроо чувствует, как Цукишима наступает на его брюки, одну за другой высвобождает ноги.

По дороге в спальню они путаются в руках, ногах, языках, поддерживают друг друга и кусают, затем Цукишима роняет Куроо на кровать, стаскивает штаны и становится коленями на матрас, нависая над ним. Все его тело вытягивается, когда Цукишима снимает белый лонгслив через голову, и Куроо рад, что сейчас тот не видит его взгляда. У него прокачанный пресс с парой синяков и аккуратная дорожка волос от пупка к тяжелому члену. Куроо даже замирает, любуясь им, и прежде, чем понимает, что делает, приподнимается и приникает губами к затвердевшему соску. Цукишима чувствительный, он стонет и запрокидывает голову, прижимает голову Куроо к себе, подается грудью ближе. Как будто между ними еще есть пространство.

Он заваливает Куроо на кровать, трется членом о его живот, целует шею и плечи, сползает ниже и подхватывает ноги под коленями, разводит в стороны мягко, осторожно, как будто проверяет на гибкость, и Куроо поддается, думая лишь о том, что сам не стал бы с ним так церемониться. Как и с собой.

Цукишима укладывается ему на живот между разведенных ног, все еще придерживает под одно колено. Второй влажной ладонью приятно водит между ягодиц, по члену, и шепчет на ухо:

― Скажешь, если не понравится.

Куроо хватает его за загривок и впивается ногтями, когда Цукишима вводит палец. Куроо сжимается вокруг него, но не чувствует дискомфорта и медленно расслабляется, позволяя Цукишиме проникнуть чуть глубже, скользить внутри. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Едва Цукишима проталкивает второй палец, у Куроо пресекается дыхание, и он вцепляется в простыни, хочет сдавить Цукишиму коленями, попросить еще. Но он стонет и, когда чувствует, как Цукишима разводит пальцы, раздвигает ноги шире подается бедрами и падает обратно на кровать.

Куроо точно не собирается останавливать его. Ни когда он двигает пальцами, ни когда на пробу вставляет третий, ни когда заставляет Куроо изогнуться в конвульсии от задетой простаты.

Куроо не знал, что сложнее всего принять головку. И еще он не знал, что именно это ему и понравится. Цукишима придерживает его за бедра обеими руками, медленно скользит глубже и обратно, стонет, закрывая глаза от наслаждения. Глядя на него, Куроо на миг забывает о собственном удовольствии. Но Цукишима первым напоминает, когда входит до конца. И снова. И еще раз. Неспешно.

― О боже, ― Куроо выдыхает и тянется навстречу, позволяет Цукишиме приподнять себя, чуть изменить угол. Стонет.

Цукишима придерживает его, продолжает толкаться, набирать темп, свободной ладонью водит по члену Куроо, ласкает, сжимает и надрачивает. Куроо теряется в ощущениях. Цукишима заполняет его и приятно растягивает, задевает все чувствительные точки на теле, какие только может. Он убирает ладони, когда Куроо, не в силах больше держаться, выгибается и закрывает глаза, всецело отдаваясь во власть Цукишимы.

И впервые за все время Цукишима срывается, вбивает его в матрас, опираясь о подушки, кусает плечи, втягивает кожу губами, стонет на ухо и кончает. Куроо плевать, даже если внутрь, даже если без презерватива. Все его тело ― эпицентр взрыва, оргазма, и только по растекшейся по животу сперме он понимает, что снова кончил.

Цукишиме тоже требуется время, чтобы прийти в себя, чтобы улыбнуться и привстать, выскользнуть из него, придерживая свой член у основания.

Куроо облизывает губы и смотрит, как Цукишима исчезает в ванной. Живот холодит, между ягодиц скользко, и опять Куроо охватывает близкое к ненависти чувство ― злость на Цукишиму за то, что заставляет чувствовать себя так хорошо.

Едва тот возвращается, Куроо скрывается в ванной и надеется, что Цукишима уйдет и можно будет всецело погрузиться в самоанализ и размышления «что именно не так и почему мне это нравится». Но он остается, ждет Куроо на кровати, в одних штанах и своих дурацких розовых очках, листает в свете лампы взятый из так и не разобранной коробки сборник Верлена. Куроо застывает на пороге, неспособный привыкнуть к этой картинке, затем подходит и опускается напротив, готовый приступить к самоанализу прямо при Цукишиме. Прямо вслух.

― Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, ― говорит он. Цукишима отрывается от книги, смотрит на него спокойно, с улыбкой.

Чертова улыбка.

― Хорошо, ― соглашается он и не двигается с места, знает, что Куроо не закончил.

― Если ты еще раз придешь, я сдам тебя полиции.

Цукишима молчит, закрывает наконец книгу и откладывает в сторону.

― Это ультиматум?

― Нет, ― помедлив, говорит Куроо.

― Тебя мучает совесть?

Куроо молчит.

Цукишима смеется, затем как-то слишком резко смолкает и встает. Куроо чувствует себя паршиво, будто он обманул чужие ожидания, обманул свои или ненароком предал кого-то.

Цукишима натягивает лонгслив, и тот как-то слишком уж пошло облегает сухое мускулистое тело. Куроо отворачивается и слышит шорох одежды совсем рядом. Цукишима склоняется над ним, смотрит холодно и говорит:

― Если ты сдашь меня, я прострелю тебе колено.

Тяжести на душе как не бывало, Куроо напрягается, меняется в лице, а Цукишима вдруг улыбается, как после удачной шутки. Но так и непонятно, серьезен он или нет. Цукишима снимает с носа очки, надевает их на неподвижного Куроо и целует того в лоб.

― До встречи.

Он уходит, оставляя Куроо наедине с желанием отхлестать Цукишиму по лицу.

***

Цукишима обнаруживает слежку и что слишком много внимания уходит на Куроо Тецуро. И если раньше последнее ему нравилось, то после недавней встречи все внутри чесалось, раздирало и кричало уходить, пока не поздно.

Что касается слежки, то двое людей, что вели его несколько кварталов, неприятно напрягают. И все же не так сильно, как растущая симпатия к Куроо.

Он надеется, что это проверка нового босса, и уже скучает по Суге, но все равно на открытый конфликт выходить не торопится и сбрасывает хвост.

Дома Тендо сидит за его компьютером, что изрядно раздражает, потому что мальчишка не только пообещал привести к нему полицию, если Цукишима еще раз его выгонит, но и отказывается ходить в школу, дав слово заняться самообразованием.

Цукишиме почти все равно, он делает вид, что Тендо нет, — своих дел по горло. Но пытаться не замечать Тендо — все равно что не замечать слона в центре комнаты. Хотя иногда он для разнообразия ведет себя тихо.

Тендо критикует готовку Цукишимы, не спит по ночам, часами сидя в темноте на диване, чем часто напоминает самого Цукишиму.

На следующий день Цукишима опять обнаруживает слежку, — но в этот раз намерен так или иначе избавиться от хвоста окончательно — и получает свой первый заказ от нового босса.

Первый заказ всегда сложный, потому что нацелен на исследование верхней границы исполнителей. Но у Цукишимы нет этой границы, когда он готовится к заданию.

Тендо выглядывает из-за монитора и смотрит на Цукишиму во все глаза.

― Ты в этом собираешься идти убивать людей? ― спрашивает он.

― Что-то не нравится? ― Цукишима смахивает челку в парике-каре и доводит стрелку черным карандашом по нижней линии ресниц.

― Тебе же будет неудобно в платье.

― Иначе меня на вечеринку для извращенцев не пустят, ― Цукишима выпрямляется и берет одну из только что купленных помад, примеряет цвет.

Тендо заметно оживляется.

― А ты идешь на вечеринку для извращенцев? Можно мне с тобой?

― Конечно, ― спокойно заявляет Цукишима, и Тендо недовольно хмурится от скрытого в голосе сарказма.

― Ты похож на золотую рыбку в этом платье, ― он встает и подходит, разглядывая Цукишиму вблизи.

― А ты на рыбу-шар, ― Цукишима усмехается отражению, подводя губы темно-бежевой помадой.

Тендо у него за спиной выглядит таким обиженным, что становится сразу понятно: Цукишима попал в точку. Знает, на что надавить. Тендо с его круглым лицом и большими глазами надуто моргает.

― Ты так раздражаешь, ты знаешь об этом? И вообще, разве кому-то может понравиться такой громила в платье?

Цукишиму это нисколько не задевает, он оборачивается, улыбается Тендо и чуть склоняет голову набок, волосы парика щекочут шею.

― Мало того, многие готовы заплатить большие деньги, чтобы я на них наступил.

Тендо смотрит на Цукишиму с нечитаемым выражением, потом на его босые ступни.

― Как мало я знаю о мире, ― заключает он, не сводя глаз с ног Цукишимы, потом смотрит на свои, что-то наверняка прикидывая в уме.

Цукишима возвращается к делу, открывает коробочку с заранее подготовленным тяжелым перстнем, подцепляет камень розовым накрашенным ногтем и проверяет содержимое кольца. Затем возвращает все на место и надевает кольцо на палец.

― Зато если ты умрешь сегодня, это будет красиво, ― добавляет Тендо, когда Цукишима уже уходит.

У Цукишимы нет верхней границы сложности в заданиях, но проблем все равно достаточно.

Главная причина такого маскарада ― цель знает его в лицо. Так что приходится не только исхитриться с попаданием в список приглашенных, но и превратить свой крайне заметный естественный облик в неузнаваемый образ.

Цукишима улыбается консьержу в клубе, проходит в услужливо раскрытые двери, затем через арку металлоискателя, высокая серьезная девушка на входе требует у него телефон, но у Цукишимы его никогда и не было. И после этого он наконец попадает в полумрак, музыку и кальянный дым клуба. Люди здесь всех размеров и форм, танцуют, пьют, флиртуют на диванчиках в вип-зонах по периметру.

Спешка больше ни к чему, главное теперь — найти цель. Все, что Цукишима знает о Некомате Ясуфуми ― что он невысокий старик, коллега покойного Вашиджо Танджи, улыбчивый и по виду довольный жизнью ― Цукишима обводит взглядом клуб и думает, что если Некомата постоянно позволяет себе такое времяпрепровождение, то в его улыбке нет ничего удивительного.

У барной стойки Цукишима для приличия заказывает какой-то приторный коктейль, и его совсем не хочется пить уже после первого глотка, так что он смотрит на трансвестита рядом, который флиртует с невысоким мужчиной в костюме, и берет с него пример, копирует жесты: приподнимает плечи по-женски, играет с соломинкой в стакане, топит кусочки льда и неспешно изучает окружение.

Он видит Некомату на втором этаже. Старик сидит в окружении трех маленьких девушек, но, присмотревшись, Цукишима различает, что две из них — совсем не девушки и, кажется, даже не японки.

Это похоже на везение, Цукишима усмехается сам себе, жестом фокусника сбрасывая в свой коктейль одну из двух спрятанных в перстне таблеток. Он поднимается по лестнице — узкое в бедрах платье напоминает о необходимости делать маленький шаг, — затем неспешно движется в сторону Некоматы, смотрит перед собой и как будто кому-то улыбается. Диван со стариком и его компанией на вечер остается позади на пару шагов, когда Цукишиму догоняет мужчина в строгом костюме, извиняется за беспокойство и приглашает пройти за столик к Некомате.

― Не думал, что вас интересуют высокие отношения, ― Цукишима останавливается напротив Некоматы, обводит взглядом разноцветную компанию старика и ухмыляется.

― Как и я, ― Некомата приглашает его присесть рядом и добавляет: ― Не беспокойтесь, я щедр на внимание.

Цукишима улыбается ему, случайно ставит свой коктейль напротив Некоматы и садится рядом.

***

― Почему до сих пор нет приказа на Цукишиму Кея? ― бесится Яку. ― Они там совсем крышей поехали? Я уже хочу вздохнуть спокойно, зная, что этот мерзавец гниет в камере.

Он нервно постукивает карандашом по столу, Куроо сидит рядом и старается ни на кого не смотреть. Ему совсем не хочется возвращаться домой, как и не хочется говорить Яку, что под рубашкой на нем — подаренная Цукишимой майка. Он смотрит на темный монитор своего компьютера и думает, зачем вообще все это делает? Все вот это вот.

Яку остается после работы с ним, надеется вытащить Куроо в бар и пропустить по стаканчику, но в итоге уже пару часов они обсуждают Цукишиму, правительственные заговоры, период восстановления Ушиджимы и смерть Вашиджо, а Куроо не желает ни о чем говорить. Ему хочется сознаться во всех грехах или написать заявление об уходе. 

Монолог Яку и мысли Куроо прерывает телефонный звонок. Яку тянется к мобильному и устало выдыхает в трубку «Да, Лев». Затем долго молчит, напрягаясь с каждой секундой, а Куроо в трубке слышит лишь бессвязные отрывки возбужденной речи.

Когда Яку подрывается и открывает пребывающий в вечном режиме сна ноутбук Кенмы, Куроо хмурится и подъезжает к нему прямо на стуле.

― Так, погоди, Куроо со мной, я поставлю на громкую связь, ― прерывает Льва Яку и кладет телефон на стол.

― Босс! Я сидел дома и копался в деталях дела, решил погуглить…

― Черт тебя дери, Лев, давай сразу к делу!

― Цукишимы Кея нет в базе данных, ― выплевывает Лев.

Куроо замирает, а Яку судорожно открывает программу, вводит в поиске имя и… никаких совпадений.

Они переглядываются. Снова смотрят на экран.

― Совсем не похоже на ошибку, ― напряженно шепчет Яку, а Куроо скрипит зубами, сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

― Это мог быть только полицейский с высоким уровнем доступа, ― говорит Куроо и достает свой телефон. ― Надо срочно сообщить Некомате-сану.

― Босс, ―зовет Лев, ― вы слышите?

― Что еще, Лев? ― отзывается Яку, пока Куроо встает и набирает номер Некоматы.

― Я связался с Кенмой, мы уже пробуем посмотреть, кто изменил данные.

― Черт, Лев, зачем? Что нам это даст? Даже с именем мы не сможем ничего исправить.

― Но разве тебе не интересно? ― с искренним, почти детским любопытством говорит Лев, когда Куроо слышит в трубке голосовую почту Некоматы и бросает трубку.

― Нет, ― огрызается Яку. ― Вашиджо убит, мы с тобой под прицелом, мне совершенно не интересно! Оставим это дело, если…

― Погодите, Кенма на связи, ― обрывает его Лев. ― Я подключу его.

Куроо видит на лице Яку злость и досаду, подходит к нему, хлопает по спине и на вопрос «дозвонился Некомате?» мотает головой.

― Алло, Куроо? ― голос Кенмы более оживленный, чем обычно. ― Тебе о чем-нибудь говорит имя Ямиджи Такаюки?

Куроо хмурится, смотрит перед собой.

― Да, это капитан центрального полицейского участка.

― Там же еще Акааши работает? ― спрашивает Яку, и Куроо кивает.

― Изменения вносились с его учетной записи. Лев залез в почту Ямиджи-сана…

― О боги, ― шепчет Яку, ― надеюсь, он зашифровал порт.

― Все в порядке, ― успокаивает его Кенма, ― Лев в кои-то веки справился чисто. Мы нашли приказ на устранение Некоматы. Скажите, что босс с вами в офисе.

Куроо выпрямляется, ловит перепуганный взгляд Яку.

― Нет, ― говорит Куроо. ― Сегодня он ушел рано. Я не могу ему дозвониться.

― Надо ехать к нему домой, ― Яку хватает свой плащ с вешалки, Куроо ― пиджак.

― Хорошо, я буду на связи. Попробую его найти, ― говорит Кенма и кладет трубку.

Они со всех ног мчатся через парковку к машине Яку, пока Куроо снова и снова пытается связаться с Некоматой.

― Но почему он? ― Яку, как и Куроо, не хочет верить в худшее, не хочет осознавать, что Некомата может быть связан с этой системой и быть одним из кротов.

Версий множество, но ни одна не утешает и не помогает.

― После убийства Вашиджо его отдел собирались отдать под управление Некоматы. Но если устранить Некомату как главное препятствие, можно посадить своего человека на его место, ― высказывает одно из предположений Куроо.

Яку запрыгивает в машину и трогается, едва Куроо захлопывает за собой дверь.

До дома Некоматы они так и не добираются. Кенма присылает адрес клуба, который Некомата посещает каждый четверг, но название не говорит Куроо ни о чем.

В смешанных чувствах он выскакивает из машины, пока Яку едет парковаться. В глубине души он рад, что Цукишима убрал Вашиджо ― и от крота избавился, и от своего палача. Неужели он этим восхитил какую-нибудь шишку? Если у Цукишимы появился новый босс, то первым делом должны устранить Ушиджиму, как единственного, кто открыто контактировал с Цукишимой, предположительно Некомату по той же причине. И еще Куроо, видимо.

Куроо тычет своим удостоверением в лицо охраннику, прорывается мимо администратора на входе внутрь клуба и теряется. Место похоже на мейд-кафе для очень богатых клиентов. Или БДСМ-клуб. Куроо гадает, провожая взглядом какого-то худого мужчину в корсете и макияже в стиле шоу Роки Хоррора. Он отшатывается и натыкается на пару: невысокого седого мужчину в компании крупной женщины в слишком уж облегающем платье, ― извиняется, идет дальше, ища глазами Некомату.

Внимание Куроо привлекает переполох на втором этаже. С танцплощадки в центре он видит двух девушек. Или не девушек… Они, склонившись над каким-то стариком, касаются его плеч, легко трясут…

Куроо узнает Некомату с заваленной набок головой, бежит вперед, расталкивая толпу, выскакивает к лестнице и врезается в какого-то высокого, почти как он сам, трансвестита.

Куроо матерится про себя, а вслух бросает извинения, когда глаз цепляется за что-то неуловимо знакомое. Пара ступенек уже позади, но он решает обернуться и встречается взглядом с Цукишимой. Отворачивается, добирается до верха лестницы и замирает, снова оглянувшись.

Поверить в увиденное почти невозможно, и Куроо едва узнает Цукишиму за макияжем, в светлом, почти белом парике и золотом, струящемся платье ниже колена.

Цукишима склоняет голову набок, смотрит на него снизу, улыбается и салютует, исчезая в толпе.

Куроо срывается вниз, в груди все рвет от досады. Он опоздал, по улыбке Цукишимы понимает, что опоздал. Бросается обратно в толпу следом за золотым платьем, которое мелькает впереди, манит и отдаляется…

Цукишима налетает на кого-то, спотыкается и едва не падает. Куроо стискивает кулаки, бросается вперед, пользуясь заминкой, и умудряется схватить Цукишиму за руку.

― Стой! ― Куроо напрочь забывает о страхе, чувствуя негодование и нечеловеческую ярость. Нет, сейчас все будет иначе, пора это прекращать, он не даст Цукишиме уйти просто так.

В ореховом взгляде Цукишимы мелькает холод, опасность, он растягивает накрашенные губы, делает шаг к Куроо и склоняется.

― Отпусти меня, Куроо-сан, ― негромко говорит он, обдавая теплым воздухом ухо Куроо. ― Тецуро.

По коже мурашки: от близкой опасности, от запаха Цукишимы, напоминающего об их последней встрече, от уверенности, что он никуда не денется ― хватка Куроо сильна. Или же мурашки от того, как Цукишима произносит его имя. Впервые.

― Не в этот раз, ― взять себя в руки рядом с Цукишимой очень сложно. Куроо уверен, что в этом облегающем платье просто некуда спрятать пистолет.

Цукишима чуть отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Куроо в глаза, понять, насколько он серьезен, но прежде, чем успевает что-либо сделать, Куроо резко выворачивает его руку и со всей силы бьет в живот. Цукишима шипит от боли и склоняется, раскрывает рот в попытке вдохнуть. Рядом раздаются крики, паника, от них отшатываются. Куроо не дает ему опомниться, отпускает и бьет Цукишиму по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Парик слетает с него, а на руке остается след помады. Цукишима падает на четвереньки.

― Вызовите полицию, ― говорит Куроо, но его не слышат из-за музыки, из-за паники.

Сердце предательски сжимается, и появляется уверенность, что если он сейчас отпустит Цукишиму, то умрет. Как Вашиджо или Некомата.

Цукишима поднимает на Куроо взгляд, облизывает разбитую губу, и по его глазам Куроо понимает, что ему конец.

― Я сказал тебе спрашивать разрешения, прежде чем меня бить, ― ледяным тоном произносит Цукишима, не спеша вставать.

― А я сказал, что ты никуда не пойдешь, ― сквозь зубы говорит Куроо и краем глаза видит, как от дверей ему машет Яку, пробиваясь вперед с кем-то из охраны. ― Ты попался. Все кончено.

И все действительно кончено, когда Цукишима, разворачиваясь на колене, падает на бедро и бьет носком туфли Куроо в пах, в очередной раз напоминая о неестественной длине своих ног. Трещит ткань платья на его бедрах. От боли темнеет в глазах, Куроо опускается на колени со стоном. И получает удар в живот.

― Я тебя на части порву, ― слышит он угрожающий шепот Цукишимы и ждет очередного удара.

Сквозь звенящую боль доносится крик Яку, и Куроо открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Цукишима расправляется с парой охранников, как с детьми, швыряя одного в Яку, и золотистый силуэт скрывается за толпой впереди.

В яйца будто вбили гвоздь и сейчас медленно его вытаскивают; Куроо пробует подняться, колени дрожат.

― Сукин ты сын, ― шепчет он под нос.

Когда у Куроо получается встать, Цукишима уже исчезает в дверях, и он хромает следом, заплетаясь в коленях, Яку обгоняет его.

Они выбегают на крыльцо, чуть не спотыкаются о еще одного охранника. Куроо отворачивается, когда видит свернутую шею, и замечает, как Цукишима прыгает на заднее сиденье такси.

― Эй, стой! ― кричит Яку и бросается вперед, но Куроо замирает на лестнице и не верит своим глазам.

Потому что в машине, кроме водителя, есть еще один человек, ребенок.

Он встречается взглядом с Тендо Сатори, что во все глаза смотрит на него через заднее стекло. Куроо оступается и опускается на ступеньки, не в силах сдержать смех. Затем замолкает и накрывает глаза ладонью.

***

У Цукишимы дрожат руки, и он чувствует, как поверх едва рассосавшегося синяка ― подарка Вакатоши ― начинает расползаться новый.

«Блядь», ― Цукишима откидывает голову на спинку сиденья.

― Блядь, ― произносит он вслух.

Куроо Тецуро все портит. Куроо Тецуро все испортил. Цукишима мог вбить кадык в его горло, заставить захлебнуться в собственной крови. Он мог вонзить каблук ему в яйца, в тазобедренную артерию. Куда угодно. Но он выбрал ударить его носком туфли. Куроо Тецуро легко отделался.

― Я так и знал, что тебе придется убегать, ― довольно говорит Тендо и передает ему пистолет, которым только что угрожал водителю. ― Вы езжайте, езжайте.

Цукишима ничего не отвечает, слишком погруженный в мысли о Куроо.

― Кто был этот тип с прикольной прической? ― не унимается Тендо.

Цукишима зло усмехается и прикладывает ладонь к разбитой губе, видит в зеркале заднего вида кровоточащую ссадину на скуле. Удар у Куроо что надо. Унизительный, мерзкий, отвратительный удар. Цукишима чувствует жар в паху, напряжение в бедрах, и стискивает зубы.

― Это он тебя так? ― догадывается Тендо, заглядывая Цукишиме в лицо.

― Да, ― цедит Цукишима, приподнимается, вытаскивая из-под задницы платье и стягивая через голову.

В машине тесно, руки бьются о потолок, колени задевают переднее сиденье, дверцу, но он скрипит зубами от восхищенной злости, пока переодевается в принесенную Тендо одежду.

― Вау, и ты его не убил? ― по-детски изумляется Тендо, игнорируя полный ужаса взгляд пожилого водителя.

― Нет, но я его уничтожу.

― В смысле, убьешь? ― уточняет Тендо.

― Нет, уничтожу.

― И как? ― спрашивает он и догадливо тянет: ― А-а, я понял.

Маленький смекалистый говнюк. Цукишиме в очередной раз хочется остановить таксиста и вытолкать Тендо из машины. Можно даже на ходу. Вместо этого он проверяет пистолет и бросает платье на колени Тендо.

― Какого черта ты приперся? И где взял пистолет?

― У тебя их много расклеено по дому, под столом, за кроватью, в ванной, ― отвечает Тендо, как будто говорит что-то очевидное. ― Тебе же нужна была помощь, а я твоя Матильда, помнишь? Я заслужил благодарность.

Цукишима фыркает.

― Еще чего. Не помню, чтобы просил тебя вмешиваться.

Тендо строит недовольную гримасу, но Цукишима не обращает на это внимания, приказывает водителю остановиться и выходит из машины, не замечая ужаса и облегчения в его глазах. Тендо бросает вежливое «спасибо и доброго вечера» и выбирается следом.

Цукишима на ходу прячет пистолет под рубашку, проводит по разбитым губам тыльной стороной ладони, стирая остатки помады и сочащуюся кровь.

Тендо торопится следом, не поспевает за широким шагом.

― Так ты скажешь, кто это был такой? ― не унимается Тендо. ― Ну скажи, я никому не раскрою твой секрет. Он тебе нравится? Как ты хочешь его уничтожить?

Цукишима сворачивает в какой-то переулок и идет между домами, держится вдали от больших улиц. Вряд ли новый босс будет им доволен, но не то чтобы это на самом деле волновало. У Цукишимы был запасной план, и этот план включал в себя переезд, затишье, и исключал Тендо. Синяки на животе дают о себе знать, да и колено подводит, и Цукишима прикидывает, как лучше избавиться от мальчишки.

Тендо, как прилипчивый щенок, неустанно следует за ним, Цукишима бросает на него взгляд, и пацан нагло не то улыбается, не то ухмыляется, когда на него смотрят. А затем становится странно спокойным и с выражением лица Моны Лизы спрашивает:

― Ты влюбился в него?

Цукишима сам не замечает, как сбавляет шаг, постепенно, до полной остановки, и разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов. Он смотрит на Тендо, пока из головы один за другим исчезают всевозможные остроумные ответы, и молчит дольше, чем следовало бы.

― Я похож на идиота? ― наконец говорит Цукишима.

― Да, ― без раздумий отвечает Тендо.

Как же хочется его убить. Руки чешутся. Вместо этого Цукишима молчит, смотрит на него, затем куда-то мимо, изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку.

― Значит, я идиот, ― говорит Цукишима сам себе и слышит любопытное и озадаченное «м-м?».

И, больше не в силах сдерживаться, Цукишима заливается смехом.

***

Куроо проводит ночь с криминалистами и полицейскими, его допрашивают, приносят им с Яку кофе. Куроо знает, что это бесполезно, дело закроют, Цукишиму не найдут.

Между допросами он сидит в полудреме в кресле, греет руки о стаканчик с дешевым напитком из автомата и думает о том, что теперь ему нельзя возвращаться домой, опасно идти на работу, в магазины, бары. Дадут ли ему охрану без Некоматы? Кто займет его место? Переживет ли Ушиджима в больнице эту ночь?

Куроо устало трет глаза, когда к нему подходит кто-то из следователей и отпускает наконец домой.

На улице давно рассвело, хотя низкие облака закрыли небо, угрожая городу дождем. На крыльце полицейского участка в месте для курения стоит Яку, зябко ежится от холода, пряча руки в карманах своего коричневого пальто.

― Что теперь? ― спрашивает он.

Куроо вздыхает, прислоняется спиной к стене рядом.

― Поеду домой и просто лягу спать, ― они молчат какое-то время, когда Куроо вспоминает, что Яку этой ночью тоже досталось. ― А ты?

― Поживу у Льва какое-то время.

― Я с ним переспал, ― неожиданно для самого себя говорит Куроо, и Яку молчит какое-то время, с трудом соображает после суток без сна, хмурит брови.

― Со Львом?

Куроо дарит ему тяжелый взгляд, и до Яку доходит. Он роняет сигарету, глаза круглые, как у перепуганного кота.

― Ты с ним что? Когда? К-к… к… ― он запинается и нелепо раскрывает рот, не в силах подобрать слова. ― Ты шутишь, да?

― Он приходил ко мне. Несколько раз.

― И ты не сказал следователям?

Куроо устало пожимает плечами.

― И собираешься просто пойти домой и лечь спать? ― опешив, уточняет Яку.

Куроо кивает.

― Ты придурок. Гребанный мазохист.

Куроо отмахивается.

― Не хочу ничего знать, ― цедит Яку поднимая окурок и выбрасывая в урну, ― предпочту сделать вид, что ты ничего мне не говорил.

― Правильно, ― соглашается Куроо, отлипает от стены и отходит от Яку, направляясь к ждущим у обочины такси. ― До завтра.

― Если он не убьет тебя во сне, то да, до завтра! ― встревоженно, зло, шокированно кричит Яку ему вслед.

Таксист высаживает Куроо у самого подъезда, и тот медленно бредет к дому, перебирая ключи в кармане. Совершенно спокойно, смирившись со всеми бедами на свете, он поднимается на свой этаж, продумывает фразы, которые скажет Цукишиме, и останавливается, когда никого не видит в коридоре у двери. Зато замечает у порога небольшую переноску и только тогда напрягается. Цукишима решил его подорвать?

Приблизившись, Куроо видит через решетку два синих кошачьих глаза, что смотрят на него не моргая.

― Ты не похожа на бомбу, подкидыш.

Куроо присаживается, открывает дверцу, но белоснежная кошка не торопится выйти наружу, так что приходится вытаскивать ее самостоятельно. Кошка легкая, в ошейнике, очень спокойная.

― Не из пугливых, да?

Куроо устало вздыхает и замечает на дне переноски лист бумаги, усаживает кошку на колени и берет записку.

_«Ее зовут Ви, и пока она у тебя, ты будешь жить. Но я прострелю тебе колено при встрече, любовь моя»._

Ладонь невольно сжимается на белоснежном боку Ви, Куроо нервно сминает край бумаги в руке и стискивает зубы.

― Чертов психопат, ― шепчет он, обнимая кошку, как спасительный тотем, и улыбается.

***

_Несколько месяцев спустя_

Куроо замедляется, бежит уже не так резво, да и Цукишиме надоело гнать его несколько кварталов, стреляя в воздух. Он ухмыляется, когда Куроо переходит на легкую трусцу, зажимая бок, сворачивает в ближайшую подворотню, исчезает из виду.

Цукишима тоже переходит на шаг, опуская пистолет вдоль бедра.

― Ты же говорил, что не боишься меня больше, я правильно помню? ― зовет Цукишима в ночной темноте. ― Куроо-сан, Тецуро, я же милосердно оставил тебя в покое на все эти месяцы. Так чего же ты бежишь?

Куроо ничего не отвечает, Цукишима улыбается сам себе, останавливается возле узкого проема между двух высоких заборов, вглядываясь в непроглядную темноту.

― Если боишься боли, так и скажи, ― Цукишима снимает палец с курка и сжимает рукоять пистолета, затем делает несколько бесшумных шагов, вслушиваясь в звуки в темноте.

Сбитое, тяжелое дыхание Куроо раздается совсем рядом, и он врезается в Цукишиму плечом, как танк. С ощущением дежа вю Цукишима отлетает к стене и больно ударяется спиной, роняет пистолет и видит впереди темный силуэт Куроо, толкает его от себя. Но Куроо хватает его за руку, бьет и промахивается ― Цукишима вовремя успевает убрать голову с траектории удара. Начинаются возня и борьба, Куроо отчаянно хватается за него, пытается вжать, вбить в стену, Цукишима смеется и выдыхает от боли, рукой нащупывает чужой затылок и стискивает волосы в кулаке, оттаскивая Куроо от себя.

― Может, прекратишь сопротивляться? ― он отбивается от летящего в лицо кулака, выволакивает Куроо на свет, но тот ловко изворачивается, царапает и стискивает руку так, что Цукишима шипит и разжимает пальцы.

Куроо ныряет куда-то на землю, а в следующий миг Цукишима замирает под дулом наставленного на него пистолета.

― О-о, ― тянет он, ― вот как?

Куроо тяжело дышит, растрепанные волосы отбрасывают тень на лицо, придают ему угрожающее выражение, но взгляд выдает отчаяние и нерешительность. Цукишиме почти хочется его утешить или посочувствовать, и он не может удержаться от улыбки.

― Ты же не выстрелишь в меня, Куроо-сан, ― Цукишима делает шаг вперед, поднимая руки на уровень головы, усмехается издевательски, глядя, как Куроо с опаской отступает.

― Стой там, ― рычит он.

― Не то что? Выстрелишь в меня? Отдай пистолет, Куроо-сан.

― Еще чего, чтобы ты прострелил мне колено?

Цукишима кивает с улыбкой.

― Да, я же обещал.

Куроо сильнее сжимает оружие, дуло ходит из стороны в сторону, и Цукишима видит его нежелание стрелять, чистый, ничем не прикрытый страх, и делает еще шаг.

― Пожалуйста, не надо, ― сквозь зубы цедит Куроо, и Цукишима склоняет голову набок, удивленно приподнимает брови.

― Не надо что? Подходить или стрелять тебе в колено?

― Стрелять, ― тут же выдыхает Куроо.

― Значит, мне можно подойти?

― Если обещаешь не делать мне больно.

Цукишима смеется от такого прямого заявления и прислушивается к себе. Что ему нужно больше? Желание приблизиться к Куроо сильнее, и он не сразу вспоминает, что вовсе не обязан делать, как просит Куроо. И все же слушается. Кивает и видит, как Куроо облегченно и доверчиво вздыхает, но продолжает сжимать пистолет.

― Как поживает моя кошка? ― Цукишима делает еще один небольшой шаг вперед.

― Зачем ты украл ее у трансплантолога? ― Куроо не двигается с места.

Цукишима пожимает плечами:

― Мне следовало бросить ее одну?

― А тебе не все равно? ― Куроо, кажется, начинает злиться. ― Ты похитил ребенка!

― Он сам решил остаться со мной, ― Цукишима делает еще шаг и медленно протягивает к Куроо ладонь, кладет на его держащие пистолет руки и нежно гладит, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает от прикосновения.

― Он несовершеннолетний, его надо вернуть в семью.

― Сам ему это скажи, ― Цукишима ведет ладонью дальше к запястьям и обратно, к стволу пистолета, сдвигает ногтем рычажок предохранителя, обезопасив себя.

Куроо слышит щелчок и дергается снова, приставляет дуло к подбородку Цукишимы, заставляет задрать голову.

― Куроо-сан, ― тянет Цукишима, чувствуя, как сбивается собственное дыхание, ― я все еще помню тот сутенерский удар, это было очень обидно.

― Ты обещал порвать меня, чего ж теперь медлишь? ― угрожающе шепчет Куроо. ― Кошку мне прислал, исчез на три месяца. Думал, тебя убили.

― А ты переживал? ― Цукишима обхватывает дуло пистолета, проводит рукой вперед-назад, с наслаждением отмечая, как меняется в лице Куроо. ― Боялся за меня? Ночами не спал?

― Да, зачитывался Верленом.

Цукишима улыбается, медленно проводит по стволу еще раз, убирает дуло от подбородка и направляет себе в рот меж приоткрытых губ.

Куроо отшатывается, швыряет пистолет Цукишиме под ноги, и с минуту они стоят неподвижно друг напротив друга, играют в гляделки. Куроо ― сдавшийся, но серьезный, до сих пор неспособный восстановить дыхание, или же оно сбилось из-за чего-то еще? Цукишима не перестает улыбаться ему.

― К тебе или ко мне? ― первым нарушает тишину Куроо.

― У меня ребенок дома спит, ― отвечает Цукишима, наклоняется за пистолетом и прячет в специальный внутренний карман пальто. ― А нежничать я с тобой сегодня не собираюсь.

― Значит, ко мне, ― говорит Куроо без тени улыбки на лице, но Цукишима видит, как сверкает в темноте его взгляд.


End file.
